The Legend of Zelda: The Prince of NyPotho
by The Tacochickenwings
Summary: Four Sword manga story sequel with YAOI and SEX. The four Links, with the help of Shadow Link and a new friend must go through many trials to defeat the evil Prince Braeden and save Hyrule and the pregnant Zelda. On a hiatus.
1. Black Magic Mask

_**And thus, another The Tacochickenwings classic begins! You'll see the four Links in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_And happy New Year!_**

* * *

****

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Prince of Ny-Potho**_

_Started on 1/1/06_

_Staring up into the heavens_

_In this hell that binds your hands_

_Will you sacrifice your comfort?_

_Make your way in a foreign land?_

_Wrestle with your darkness_

_Angels call your name_

_Can you hear what they are saying?_

_Will you ever be the same?_

_("Isaac" by Madonna)_

_**Chapter 1 -- Black Magic Mask**_

_Not so long ago, an evil wind spread across the land of Hyrule, casting shadows. Princess Zelda, ruler of the land, sensed what felt to be the evil presence of a long-sealed sorcerer named Vaati Gufuu fast approaching, and summoned her good friend Link. The darkness kidnapped the princess, leaving Link with no other choice than to draw the guarded treasure of Hyrule: the Four Sword. The young boy's body split into four, and as four, he conquered many trials to rescue the beloved princess of his land._

_The Links completed their quest and rescued Zelda. The time came to place the Four Sword back in its pedestal, but when they tried, something went horribly wrong. Link remained four people, four people with different lives, hopes, and ambitions..._

The prologue is over, bitches. Now...our story begins in a dark forest where none dare to go... Are you ready? Let's begin.

* * *

"How stupid could I get? I should have just glanced up at the sky to see that it would storm. Wonderful...now I'm soaked clear to my panties," grumbled a young girl. She rode through the woods slowly on a pure white horse as the rain poured down so hard and fast it was unbelievable. Thunder and lightning clashed over her head.

The girl's name was Missy Dek, who admittedly was not very fond of water and storms. Missy was about thirteen years old, thin, average height... She had tan skin and blonde hair that was so light in color it appeared just a few shades off of white. Her pretty brown eyes were the windows to her soul and feelings, and right now, that soul and those feelings were pretty pissed. I mean, of course she was pissed. Missy wasn't exactly dressed for the weather in a peach-pink-colored bodysuit that just barely went high enough to cover her breasts, leaving her shoulders and the vast majority of her chest quite bare. There were also golden vines embroidered on the outfit along with peach-pink elbow-high gloves. Lastly, there were cape-like flaps on the hips of the garb.

Missy shivered against the rain and squinted ahead. It was really hard to see what with the cloud-darkened sky and thick trees. Despite the fact that she was desperate to return home, Missy kept her pace slow to ensure the safety of both herself and her horse Cwen.

_Besides_,she thought, _my tribe ain't gonna miss me anytime soon..._

Missy lived in the forest she was riding in. Her journey would lead her to the heart of the forest, where hidden from the rest of the world thrived a tribe...a SECRET tribe by the name of Ny-Potho.

Ny-Potho's culture, people, and life somewhat resembled those of the Native American tribes we know. The Ny-Pothons lived in small groups in tents and hunted with bows and arrows and crap. Their main focus was dark magic -- they did rituals nearly every day. All the people looked Native American, too...all except for Missy, that is.

Missy actually had no Ny-Potho blood in her. Her mother was a human warrior named Cassandra (Yes, Soul Calibur II Cassandra!) who came from a land called Turkey, which was further away than any Hylian, Ny-Pothon, or whoever else knew. That was all Missy really knew about her mother. Both her parents had died when she was a baby, and the Ny-Pothons reluctantly took her in. As for Missy's father, he was a Hylian man named Tereeseus (Tair-REE-see-us) who had fallen in love with Cassandra. Then Missy was born...of course, I'm sure you know how THAT happened.

Missy was raised in the tribe and was given a few of their rights, but not enough for it to truly be considered fair treatment. She was permitted to join the tribe's dark magic rituals, was allowed a horse, and was also given training to be a Ny-Pothon warrior. For this training she was gifted double daggers. These rights were hestitantly given, however. Missy was a misfit to the entire tribe and was constantly picked on and teased because of her "tainted blood".

Ny-Potho was ruled by a queen/chief, whatever you want to call her. This queen's name was Daray, and she was a good leader. Missy had respect for her, for although Daray didn't seem very fond of her, she still treated Missy with respect too.

However, Daray had spawned something awful -- Prince Braeden, who was Missy's age. Queen Daray loved her son very much, and so did the tribe. At times he was referred to as "The Great Prince". Missy referred to him as "The Great Dick".

Braeden was a jerk, but he could pull off the whole innocence crap so easily it was amazing, and was also quite a talented liar. He was Missy's enemy, and the two had despised eachother ever since they were little. Braeden had a sick obsession with power, wealth, and dark magic. Daray was wise in the subject of black magic, but Missy secretly knew that Braeden was more so. Missy always had her eye on him, because she suspected that one day he might just turn around and use that knowledge to do something horrible...

Missy continued along though the forest, and noted that Cwen seemed to be tiring. Missy's body was aching with cold, but she knew that it must feel much more awful for her steed, who was simply exhausted.

After about another hour, Missy and her drenched horse arrived at the dark camp. Missy dismounted and lead Cwen to their tent. Since it was late, every Ny-Pothon was asleep in their shelters, and Missy was alone...or so she thought until a voice nearly made her shit her pants.

"Where where you?" asked Prince Braeden in a mocking tone as he stepped out of the shadows. Missy turned to glare at him.

"Bet you planned that, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

"Sure I did. But you didn't answer my question: where were you?" Braeden repeated with a sneer.

Braeden was, as previously stated, Missy's age. He was a bit taller, but was also thin. Braeden was very handsome, sporting fine Ny-Pothon featurs: short black hair, deeply tanned skin, and brown eyes. He wore a brown Native American outfit with matching moccasins.

"I was at the clearing," Missy replied stiffly. That was truth -- Missy really had gone to a clearing. Her favorite clearing, to be exact. She always went there to relax and think. The clearing was not tainted by the dark, eerie forest around it. The grass was always healthy and green, the sky shone a brighter blue, and a large, clean lake glittered under the sun. It was a mysterious and magical place...

"Tch...maybe you should get your head out of the clouds, bitch," Braeden snorted with a chuckle. "Dreaming away in a pathetic little clearing when you should be doing things that benefit our tribe, like participating in more of a rituals..."

"Of course, Braeden," Missy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I would love to join you and all them other weirdos in choppin' off bat heads and eatin' newborn babies or whatever the hell it is you do in these rituals..."

"I'm sure my mother would not be pleased to hear you taking such a tone with me, Missy Dek... She has been busy creating what will most likely be the great black magic object in the history of the world, and I don't think she would want to be interrupted to hear about another sin you have committed."

"Giving you what you deserve ain't no sin, Braeden. Trust me. Well, good-night dick wad," Missy said, turning her back on Braeden and continuing to her tent with Cwen.

* * *

Missy woke up bright and early the next day, just as she usually did. She got dressed and washed up, and after tending to Cwen's needs, she went about doing her daily chores which included making her own breakfast, washing her clothes, and taking care of the elderly folk. After all that was done, Missy decided to head for the training grounds. On her way there, she bumped into Braeden, who pushed her to the ground and continued on his way. He seemed to be in a hurry...

* * *

Braeden quickly walked along to the large shelter he and his mother shared, so totally lost in his own little world that he completely ignored the Ny-Pothons that greeted him as he passed.

Braeden had to see it again, had to glimpse it again...the object that his mother had been so busy creating for the past month that she hardly ate or slept. But Daray remained determind. She told Braeden that it would be able to do some amazing things in the tribe's daily rituals.

Braeden had seen it many times. It was taking shape quickly, and seemed to be a mask. The prince could feel its dark aura...it was postively oozing with dark energy.

Braeden loved dark magic. He read every book he could on it, his favorite being his own personal spellbook. Braeden knew that book by heart, he had read it so many times. But one spell always stood out to him... It was a spell for total power and immortality, and had the ability to destroy all angels and fairies, and block out light. It was called _Puissance Immortelle_. It went:

_Combined flesh and blood of the Light Princess and caster_

_Bones of a sinner from the North Church_

_Blood of the Six_

_Sacrifice the first requirement; let it boil and simmer with the other two on the full moon._

Braeden didn't understand all of it, but most of it he did. The "combined flesh and blood of the Light Princess and caster" meant a child born from the Light Princess and himself. He knew who the Light Princess was: Princess Zelda. Every Ny-Pothon knew about every race, area, and legend outside their hidden forest, so naturally, they knew of every noble and what they were known for. Princess Zelda was probably the most well-known person that Ny-Potho knew about. The tribe often used their magic to spy on her. Braeden had seen her, and thought she was quite pretty. He decided it would probably be a hell of a lot of fun to knock her up.

The "bones of a sinner from the North Church" was extremely self-explanatory. The North Church was a grand church that was close to Hyrule, but far away from Ny-Potho. The bones could be from anyone, for everyone sinned.

But "blood of the Six" was the thing that stumped Braeden. He had no idea what "the Six" were, but it was one of his goals to find out.

To complete the spell, Braeden would have to sacrifice his child and then stick it in a pot and boil it with the other two ingredients during a full moon. Simple enough, right?

But Braeden would need more strength in order to accomplish the completion of _Puissance Immortelle_, and he was hoping that his mother's invention would give him the power he desired. True, Braeden was an incredibly strong fighter for a boy his age, but it just wasn't enough...

At last Braeden reached his home, and entered to find his mother still busy with the mask. She didn't even need to turn her head to know her son was there.

Daray definately had that "royal air" about her. She had a deep yet feminine voice, and shared her son's skin, hair and eye color. Daray was a beautiful woman, though she rarely showed much emotion.

"You've come to see it again, haven't you my son?" Daray asked.

"Well, yeah, pretty much," said Braeden, stepping forward to catch a glimpse of the object. It was a heart-shaped mask framed on the outside with yellow spikes. Two scary, orblike eyes sat upon the face.

"When will it be done?" he asked.

"Tonight, I believe," replied Daray.

Braeden lingered for a little while, watching her work.

"You're getting on my nerves now, you know," said Daray, still without looking at Braeden. "I don't like it when you look over my shoulder like that. I love you, but you really should get a life. Go wank or something."

"Sorry, mom...I guess I'll leave now then..." Braeden grumbled. He stalked out of the tent.

After overcoming the annoyance of being kicked out, Braeden celebrated in his mind. The mask would be done that night!

* * *

Missy headed back for her tent early after a long day of training. Sleep sounded pretty good. But suddenly, Daray's voice rang out from the middle of the camp.

"NY-POTHONS YOUNG AND OLD, GATHER BEFORE ME!"

Missy changed course and plodded along towards the center of the camp. An older girl rushed passed her, shoving her. The teenager looked over her shoulder, sneered at Missy and said, "You shouldn't go, mutt. You're not a REAL Ny-Pothon!"

"Wanna say that again, nipple-brain?" Missy snarled, picking up a rock and raising it up threateningly. The girl turned and hurried away. Missy had a way with threats...

* * *

At last, the whole tribe was gathered before their leader, who stood atop a large tree stump, the mask in her hands. Daray appeared as calm as she always did, but she looked exhausted and noticeably thinner. Making the mask had consumed her entire life for the past month. Braeden stood beside the tree trunk looking pleased.

Seeing that everyone had arrived, Daray spoke.

"As you all know, I have been extremely busy for the past month working on a private experiment. I present to you this experiment." Daray held the mask high in the air above her head. "The Majora's Mask...the name came to me in a dream."

Everyone except Missy cheered and applauded. Braeden was the loudest. Missy thought the mask was a bit freaky...she could sense its power. That was another thing that made Missy very different from the Ny-Pothons: she hated dark magic of any kind. To her, it was a one-way ticket to hell.

"From now on, we will use the Majora's Mask to conduct our rituals. I am quite confident that it will prove useful. Our first ritual using it will begin at 12 A.M. tomorrow. Attendance is mandatory. We will meet here to do it; be ready." With those words, Daray turned and went back into her tent, Braeden following at her heels like some dog after bacon.

* * *

The next day went by quickly. Missy dreaded the oncoming ritual. She had a bad feeling about it... Yet everyone else was practically shittin' their pants with excitement.

12 A.M. came too soon. Missy reluctantly headed for the stump, and was among the last people there. It didn't take long for the ritual to begin.

Half of the tribe danced and did ritualistic crap like that while the other half merely watched eagerly. Missy found these rituals somewhat amusing. People made themselves look like total dumbasses when they danced around in circles and chanted and stuff. Although Missy did not like the rituals, she was still able to identify which ritual did what. It appeared that today's ritual was one meant to pray to the dark spirits...

The idiotic chanting, dancing, drumming and jingling went on for two boring hours, and it would have gone on longer had something totally unexpected and frightening not happened.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as the Majora's Mask floated up into the air from its place on the stump. It glowed, and beneath it a dark, black cloud formed. The air grew cold, and a noise that sounded like an electrical current filled everyone's ears. The people screamed and panicked as everything went pitch black! But then the darkness faded...the cloud dissolved away...and all that was left on the stump was a scrawny boy, shaking, dripping in and coughing up black liquid. The Ny-Pothons stared in horror. Even Daray looked frightened.

The boy on the stump slowly became aware of his surroundings. He turned his head to look at the tribe with confusion-glazed red eyes that were partially obscured by black hair that was soaked in the odd black liquid.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, AN ABOMINAAAAAATION!" screamed a man who then randomly spontaneously combusted. People began screaming and running around in circles. The "abomination" looked even more confused.

Missy remained still and stared at the pitiful looking thing on the stump. He met her eyes, and Missy felt sympathetic. He looked pretty freaked out.

Braeden didn't really seem scared, just overwhelmingly surprised. He turned to his shocked mother.

"Mom, what is that thing and where did it come from?"

Daray shuddered and looked even more frightened.

Loudly yet shakily, she said to her tribe, "T-the dark spirits have...told me that this being has b-been ressurected because of...the Majora's Mask... This thing...it is not human. I-it is the shadow of a hero..."

Someone called from the crowd, "We did not mean to ressurect anything!"

"The mask has too much power!" shouted another.

Daray shut her eyes mournfully.

"It must be destroyed..." she said. "The same goes for the abomination." She pointed a shaking finger to the creature on the stump. His red eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Braeden couldn't care less if the creature was killed, but he would NOT let the Majora's Mask be destroyed...

* * *

Words of agreement towards Daray's order rippled through the crowd, but were silenced by the bold words of Missy Dek.

"LET THIS SO-CALLED 'ABOMINATION' SPEAK IN ITS DEFENSE!" she shouted. Shocked silence fell over the camp.

"Leave it to a half-breed to speak out of turn," Braeden sneered.

Like the tribe, the boy on the stump looked surprised, but then greatful. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Look people, I've died once, can't you cut me some slack or something? I mean, I committed a good deed before I died. I killed Gufuu! Doesen't that mean ANYTHING to you? It'd be really nice if I didn't have to die again, you know!" said the shadow.

Braeden chuckled. "That is a puny defense. We could care less of your feats," he said. The creature looked furious as it turned its head quickly to look at Braeden.

"Oh, so you're a pretty-boy, aren't ya?" he snapped at him. Braeden looked taken aback.

"Excuse me, but are you talking to ME?"

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, bitch! I mean, what ARE you and your people? Indians?"

"We're Ny-Pothons!" replied Braeden.

"Yeah, well --"

"Take him to The Tree for imprisonment! We shall execute him tomorrow, and we shall destroy the Majora's Mask at the same time," said Daray.

A couple of the tribe's men roughly grabbed the pitifully weak shadow creature and dragged it away to The Tree kicking and screaming.

The Tree was where prisoners were kept to await trial or execution. They were chained to it, and while they were there, the prisoner would not be given anything to eat or drink. Occasionally they were beaten.

Missy could not let something so defenseless be killed. It wasn't even evil -- it had said so, and Missy could tell by the look in its eyes. He was so sickly, too... It was apparent that the mask had not brought him back to full health when it had brought him to life.

* * *

At 4 A.M., Missy snuck out of her tent, mounted Cwen, and quietly snuck out to The Tree. She carried a small pouch of things that could pick the locks on the chains.

The Tree was about two miles from the Ny-Potho tribal grounds so the journey didn't take long. The Tree was not hard to spot, as it was the largest tree in the forest. The shadow was chained to its trunk, as she had expected. Missy got off Cwen and headed over to him. It seemed he was asleep, though it couldn't be a very comfortable sleep what with having to sit on the grass with heavy chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck...

Missy jabbed him on the shoulder with her fingers. Luckily, the weird liquid that had soaked the shadow had dried up.

"Hey, you! Wake up if ya wanna live!" hissed Missy. The creature awoke with an alarmed jolt, but relaxed when he recognized Missy.

"Oh...it's you. That girl from before. Well...thanks for earlier, but...why are you here?"

Missy opened the pouch and began picking locks.

"I'm settin' you free, dumbass!"

The shadow blinked.

"Woah dude, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How am I gonna escape your tribe? I don't have a horse like all the rest of you, I don't have my powers at the moment, and I'm not exactly in good health right now..." said the creature.

"I'm leaving with you. I gave it some deep thought, and I decided to ditch this place to become a wanderer. I'll drop you off at wherever it is you want to go when we leave here," said Missy.

"Are you always this nice?"

"No, ya just got lucky, kid. Ah, here we go...the locks are done." Missy removed the shadow's chains. He sighed with relief and shakily rose to his feet.

"Thanks again," he said.

Missy got to study him once more. He was pretty good looking; light skin, messy black hair, red eyes. He wore a black tunic with an undershirt and tights or something. He also had a long, pointed elf hat. Like Braeden, he too looked her age.

"Got a name?" Missy asked.

"Shadow Link. Call me Shadow."

"I'm Missy." They shook hands.

Missy roughly grabbed Shadow by the wrist and jerked him toward Cwen. She got on the horse, then extended a hand to help him.

"Get yer ass on the horse! Hurry up!" snapped Missy. Shadow hastily obeyed, but had some difficulty due to his poor condition.

"Stop bein' so slow! Move it! Wraps your arms around my waist and tightly! Step on it, dammit!"

"Jeez, alright bitch!" grumbled Shadow. Soon they headed off in the direction of camp.

"Why are we going back to the camp?" Shadow asked.

"This forest is like a maze. I know only one exit, and we need to slip through the camp to get to it, but then we'll be free. I've already put my things in Cwen's saddle bags."

"What kind of name is Cwen?"

"Don't make me punch you in the face..." Missy warned. Shadow shut up for a little while.

"You know," he finally said, "You remind me a lot of someone I know..."

* * *

Braeden finished stowing away the Majora's Mask in a saddle bag and attaching it to his horse Drake. He heard a sound, and turned around to see Missy riding through the camp on Cwen, the ressurected abomination with her. Braeden grinned. Missy was part of his plan to escape, for Braeden had decided to flee Ny-Potho to begin casting _Puissance Immortelle_. At the moment it was time to execute his exit-plan...

Braeden hurried into his tent and woke his mother.

"What do you want now, Braeden..." she mumbled, rolling over.

"Mom, Missy is running away with the Majora's Mask and the abomination!" Braeden said excitedly. These words sent Daray bolt upright. She and Braeden fled the tent and ran to the stump.

"MISSY IS ESCAPING WITH THE CREATURE! KILL HER!" Daray screamed to the camp.

"SHE'S GOT THE MASK!" Braeden added.

* * *

Missy's heart nearly stopped when she heard her queen's words and watched in horror as every tribe member dashed out of their tents with assortments of weaponry. She felt Shadow's arms tighten around her waist fearfully. Missy urged Cwen into a swift run as her attackers lunged, firing arrows and chasing them. Shadow began to scream.

"WOULD YA SHUT UP?" Missy yelled at him as she tried to get Cwen to go faster. Several arrows whizzed past her head. She and Shadow broke away from the camp and were pursued on through the forest.

* * *

Unnoticed amongst the action, Braeden quickly mounted Drake and headed in the opposite direction that Missy and Shadow went in. He knew an exit that most didn't. It was time for him to begin his spell... Prince Braeden set his sights for Hyrule, for he had a princess to impregnate!

* * *

The race through the forest was a blur of fear for Missy and Shadow. At last, she and Shadow burst free from it and raced on, not looking back as the last of the arrows were fired and missed. Their pursuers would not dare leave the forest.

Missy and Shadow rode on for miles in silence until Missy was sure they were safe. She halted the exhausted Cwen, dismounted, and helped the feeble Shadow.

"That asshole prince guy started that, didn't he?" Shadow asked, looking furious. Missy felt the same.

"Of course he did. He hates me. But we didn't steal no mask...THAT was Braeden's doin' for sure. He was obsessed, ya know. I'll kill him for his lies! Ya with me?"

"Completely."

* * *

Shadow and Missy shared a thirst for revenge. Neither of them was willing to let Braeden get away with what he had done...

But little did they know, they were in for something much, much bigger...


	2. He Scares Himself

_**This chapter was originally gonna be much, MUCH longer, but I have to go somewhere for the weekend and I wanted to get SOMETHING out before I left... You all prob'ly thought I was dead.**_

**_Yeah, anyway...the next chapter of The Sister will come out in the Monday-Tuesday-maybe Wendesday range._**

**_And yes, Vio's "The Prophecy" is the one in The Sister. More on that later._**

**_It was strange... While I was revising the yaoi sex scene in this chapter, I was loudly humming "My Country 'Tis of Thee". I suppose this fine country of America and yaoi go hand in hand in some way then, eh? Maybe not._**

**_Review the story. Its feeling a bit neglected._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -- He Scares Himself**_

Another damp wind blew across the bleak gray plains of Hyrule. The dark sky showed promise of rain in both the physical world and in the hearts of the fair kingdom's residents. A feeling of impending danger was felt by everyone, but none more so than a young blonde boy garbed in a purple tunic. He lay on a grassy hill top, eyes closed, trying to get some much needed sleep.

If you guessed that this particular boy was Vio, then you guessed right. But you win nothing.

Vio rolled over, not caring about the fact that the grass was wet. He couldn't get peace at home, and therefore had tried to go elsewhere to get his rest.

The past two or three months or so had been torture. And to think...it had all started over an idea to get his mind off the death of his beloved: Shadow. Ah, yes, Vio remembered the event that spawned the downward spiral of his physical and emotional state...

* * *

_Vio kneeled before the throne of the great Princess Zelda._

_"Please...do you have any suggestions? I can't stop thinking about him. I...I miss him... I don't know how to cope with this..." he said pitifully._

_"Have you tried smoking pot?" Zelda asked._

_"What? Well, yeah, everyone does on a regular basis around here. I now find that I have to smoke more of it now to get to the really cool feelings... It's not helping me right now though..."_

_"So...you come here complaining to me and acting like some emo dick or something?"_

_"Listen, bitch, I'm just tired, depressed, and frustrated, and I need to find some help and peace, ok?" groaned Vio._

_"Hmm...have you tried shock therapy then?" asked Zelda._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Well, you're pretty messed up. You're stuffing your face with junk food all the time, and...people have especially been mentioning that lately."_

_"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" snapped Vio, growing more irritated._

_"You're beginning to look a little on the 'fat' side, if you know what I mean..."_

_Vio, more offended than ever, opened his mouth to say something, but Zelda beat him to it._

_"And not only that," she said, "but you look exhausted. You have these freakin' huge eye bags under your eyes that make you look like a zombie or something!"_

_Vio's line of patience used up, he turned to leave, fuming._

_"Wait..." sighed Zelda. Vio stopped._

_"Maybe you should just take up a hobby or something. You know, like write poetry or stories or kill deer or something..."_

_"I think I will..." And with those words, Vio left the throneroom. That wasn't such a bad idea after all..._

* * *

So Vio decided to take the advice and write poetry. He was smart enough to write it decently. Well, smarter than most Hyrulians, anyhoo.

It was rather soothing at first... But soon things got strange. Vio began to lost control over what he wrote, almost as if his hands and brain were being used by someone else. The dreams about Shadow went away, but were replaced with horrific dreams of demons and other such creatures. The dreams took place in a world without angels, a world without fairies and light... Most frightening of all, the dreams felt so real.

Vio's poems posessed him, in his opinion. He spent most of the day writing poetry about these dreams, guided by unseeing forces. The things he wrote scared him. Eventually, he became unable to sleep, but when he did, he was plagued by the horrific images.

Vio was working on a major poem. Like the others, it was torture to write, but it gave him a strange sense of hope. Its name came to him out of nowhere: the poem was called The Prophecy.

Poetry and frustration were all that were on Vio's mind for two or three months. He ate only about once or twice a week, slept hardly at all, and tried to shut himself from the rest of the world. His "family" was getting concerned (except for Blue, he was quite amused). They took Vio to the doctor, who agreed that if Vio didn't start taking care of himself soon, there would be serious consequences. Everyone seemed to think that the purple Link was losing his mind. Vio was beginning to agree with them, but there was a strange nagging in the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

Now, where did we leave off? Ah, yes. Vio was trying to get some much needed rest atop the hill... He lay there, and after a while, finally began to doze off. He wanted to scream in frustration when a loud voice jerked him back to reality.

"Hey, pencil dick! Wake up!" barked the voice of Blue. Vio opened his eyes slowly.

"Why...are you here..." he murmured.

"Dad wants you back home. He says you need to eat something."

"Not hungry..."

"Are you becoming anorexic?"

"What? No, dick wad!"

"Then what the hell's your problem lately? You're weirding everyone out," said Blue.

"Weirding people out is the least of my problems. You have no idea," retorted Vio, turning once more to face away from Blue.

"I don't like your tone, bitch-face! Now let's kick eachother in the nuts 'till one of us falls!" snarled the blue Link, raising a foot threateningly. Vio listlessly ignored him. Blue was truly about to kick his clone, but a new voice stopped him.

"Blue, don't!" cried Red, rushing up to them. "Can't you see that he's still upset over the death of his hamster!"

Vio sat bolt upright, and turned to face Red with blue eyes full of fire.

"DUMBFUCK, THAT HAMSTER DIED MONTHS AGO! I'M THE ONE WHO SET THE FREAKIN' THING ON FIRE, WHY WOULD I BE UPSET! Jeez!" Red shrank back, looking hurt.

"Umm...well...please come back with us anyway...Vio..." he murmured.

"I'm tired... I don't want to move anywhere right now," replied Vio stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, maybe you'd have energy if you weren't an anorexic, anorexic," taunted Blue. Then he laughed at his own joke, but no one else did. So he stopped.

Red clicked his tongue sadly.

"Poor Vio..." he whimpered sympathetically, hoisting Vio up by the arms to put him in a standing position. Angry and stubborn as he felt, Vio did not object.

"You look terrible," Blue remarked, not showing the faintest sign of worry or sympathy. Vio swallowed and threw a glare at his other self, but held back words as he plodded along toward home, lead by Red who held him by the hand.

* * *

The general glanced around at his now-four sons in an irritated fashion. The dinner table was uncomfortably silent, and although quiet is usually associated with peace, this was just not the case. In fact, all the meals had been like this since the end of the Links' journey in defeating Gufuu. The air was heavy with mixed emotions...

The general looked at Red and Green. The two boys thought they were being sublte with those loving little glances they threw at eachother every so often as they blissfully ate in some lusty fantasy world all their own. This royally pissed off their father. It was scary enough that he had suddenly gone from having one son to having four, and made even worse by his growing suspicions that Red and Green could be hiding a sexual relationship from here. That was completely wrong, seeing as they were brothers in a way...

Hyrule's general's eyes averted to Vio. He sagged in his chair, eyes half-closed as he moved his food around his plate without touching a thing. The purple Link had been acting odd lately. He spent most of the day writing, and most of the night pacing, sneaking out, tossing and turning, or just plain crying. The general was definately no father-of-the-year, but he did have concern. He and his other sons had tried to find out what was wrong with Vio, but he was very guarded. Doctors were baffled, and their only idea was that he was just plain losing his mind. It sure seemed that way.

And last, the general looked at Blue. Blue was a simple minded creature, and that was clearly shown at that very moment as the boy played out some weird sex scene with his peas.

"Blue what are you doing?" snapped his father.

"Nothing..." murmured Blue distractedly as he concentrated hard on moving a pea with his fork so that it mounted another pea.

"Well, stop playing with your food erotically! Do you remember the rule we made about that!"

"Yes..." Blue dropped his fork and looked annoyed.

"Recite the rule," ordered the general.

Blue sighed.

"'There will be no sex play of food at the table. No imitations of blow jobs or hand jobs'."

"Nya-nya, you got in trooooouuuuuble," taunted Green.

"Yooooo, motha-fuckazzzzz," slurred a voice. The fairy awkwardly flew at them from a hole in the ceiling.

"Oh! Hi, Miss Fairy!" exclaimed Red cheerily.

"Damn..." murmured the general.

"Listen," he spat, "didn't we tell you to stop coming here and get a life?"

"I did...I like...went to Paris for about three whole days... But I got arrested...and then...like...I bailed myself out...so like...then...I kinda...flew back here."

"Have you been drinking again?" Blue asked.

"No duh... And have you been playing sex games with your food again?"

"Yes," snorted Vio. He then slowly stood up.

"May I be excused?" Everyone got quiet when Vio spoke.

"You didn't eat anything," said the general sternly.

"I wasn't hungry," replied Vio, his voice and face blank.

"You have to be hungry! You've starved yourself for a week!" cried the general exhaustedly.

"I'm not...hungry..." growled Vio. "Now can I go?"

The general was too tired to fight.

"Go..." he sighed, waving his hand and looking away.

Vio shuffled off to his room and once again prepared for hell as he put quill to paper.

* * *

A cloudy night sky hushed the land of Hyrule as its citizens slept. Few ventured from their houses at such a late hour, but on this particular night there were two exceptions. Holding hands, Red and Green walked through Hyrule Field until they reached a large tree which they stopped to rest beneath.

"Well, at least the night sky looks better than that heinous day sky," remarked Green, laying down. Red copied.

"It's been so bleak lately, hasn't it?" sighed Red.

"Yeah. Is it just me, or do things seem eerie too?"

"I noticed."

Green turned very serious. He propped himself up to look at his lover.

"But that's not the worst of our problems. I think dad's catching on to our relationship."

Red looked worried.

"I thought we were doing a good job with hiding it though!" he whined.

"I guess not..."

"Y-you're not ending it...are you?" squeaked Red, the color draining from his face.

"No, no, of course not! We just need to try harder to keep the secret from dad, that's all," Green assured him despite the fact that Zelda had been in his thoughts almost as much as Red lately for some reason or other...

"What would he do if he found out?" asked Red.

Green shrugged.

"I'unno, probably beat us or something...again. But let's not think about things like that now. We came here for a little 'us' time, if you know what I mean..." A mischevious spark lit the green Link's eyes. Red smiled.

Green stroked Red's cheek with his finger.

"You look good tonight. As always..." he said lustily.

Red smiled and tugged at Green's belt so that it came off. Then he began to peel off the rest of his clothing. Green took more time in taking off Red's belt, driving him nuts. Slowly, he removed the tunic...undershirt...them tight things...and last, the gold: his underpants! Red shook his head and his hat came off.

Red layed Green down on the grass and got on top of him, stroking his thighs, sides, stomach, and chest. A pink sex flush slowly appeared on Green's neck and chest, causing Red's body to tingle with delight.

Red pinned Green's wrists back on the grass, separated his legs, and slowly trailed his tongue from the bottom off his chest to his neck. Green felt butterflies of sexual pleasure flittering around in his stomach, and moaned as a sign for Red to continue. Red happily obliged.

His hands slid down Green's arms, past his sides, until finally they stopped to rest just above his hips. Red was in total control now. He massaged that area for a bit before draping himself over Green and fiddling with his hair.

"Say 'when' when you want it..." Red cooed.

"Keep going with this...it's a good warm up..." panted the perspiring Green.

"Well...ok then."

Red lowered his head to Green's and flicked his tongue behind his ear. Green gulped and bucked slightly. Red proceeded to put his hands on Green's face, keeping it in position. Forcefully and dripping in sweat, Red forced their lips to meet. They rubbed their moist lips together for a few blissful seconds until finally, Green opened his mouth, and Red accepted the invitation, sending his tongue in and prodding at Green's. Red pulled back a little, and Green started sucking on his tongue. Both boys were erecting fast...

"When..." Green moaned, panting harder than ever. Red moved off of Green a little, and Green moved to lay on his stomach. Red got into a crouching position and pulled Green to his hands and knees by pulling him up by the hips. Green let out a shriek as Reds entered, slowing moving in and out to turn the heat up over time.

Shudders rippled through the rest of Green's body and to his crotch like some electrical current. He sagged in his position from the immense pleasure, but arched when it was especially good. He gasped when Red suddenly jammed himself in as far as he would go, and pulled back roughly.

"You look so sexy when you're erect," commented Red dreamily. Green said nothing in return. He didn't know if he had ever sweated this much.

Red pushed Green's rear down until his hips nearly touched the grass, and he was propped up on his hands. Red buried his face in Green's madly perspiring back as he reached his hands forward and groped his front. Both felt as if they could explode any second.

"Ok...ready for the grand finale?" Red asked.

Green let out a wheezey chuckle and smirked.

"Bring it on..."

Red went in as far as he could and pulled out quickly, sliding his hands down to Green's groin with great speed. As if a switch had been turned on, Green released, and so did Red.

Gasping for breath, they remained in their positions for a few moments as their bodies shuddered. At last, Red pulled out and flopped back on the grass. Green rolled onto his back and let out a sigh.

"Wow...that was pretty freakin' awesome..." murmured Green, closing his eyes. "Damn, Red, when you have sex, you really become something else, you know?"

Red giggled.

"Well, you're the only one who can see this part of me," replied Red, smiling and looking in Green's eyes with twinkling ones of his own. Green smiled back, and they held eachothers hands. But a most unwanted voice turned the beautiful moment into shards of fright.

"YOOOOO, MOTHA-FUCKAZZZZ!" crowed the fairy, flying toward them. Red screamed, sat up, and pulled his clothes over his bare crotch to cover it.

"Miss Fairy! W-what are you doing here!"

"Well, ya see...I was just passing by when -- ew. I just realized that both of you are naked and stuff... And...EW! The grass is all cummy! You lil' motha fuckaz was doin' the wrongs things, wasn't ya?"

"Yeah? So?" snapped Green, hurriedly getting dressed.

"Tha' sure is a lotta cum..." murmured the fairy, examining the ground.

Bright red, Red got dressed.

"You have a knack for coming in at all the wrong times, don't you?" Green growled.

"Well -- wait...what's THAT?" gasped the fairy. Green and Red turned to see a dark figure heading toward them, a glowing purple object in hand... Everyone screamed as violet electric flashes shot from the object, and all went dark...


	3. Seize

_**GASP It's finally out! Chapter 3 of the story. Thought I was dead, right? Well, I'm not. The next chapter of The Sister will be out soon, I already started it.**_

_**I haven't been getting reviews lately, so I gotta say: let me know you're reading so I don't have to stop writing these stories!**_

**_REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ME!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 -- Seize**_

"Green...! Hurry...wake up...!"

Green slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the grass. Red was shaking him, shouting hoarsely at him to wake up. Reluctantly, the green Link rose to a sitting position. His body ached from the purple blast of the strange glowing object and its wielder, and he knew that Red must be suffering the same judging by the pain in his eyes.

"Red, what was that?" Green whispered, bewildered by the recent strange occurance.

"I don't know, but while we were unconcious it went to Hyrule Town!" squeaked Red, pointing at the silhouette of the town a distance away. Green was even more shocked by what he saw -- tall flames were consuming the town. He finally noticed the screams that were erupting from the distressed townspeople inside.

"Zelda!" Green cried, standing up quickly.

"Dad, Blue, and Vio are still in the town!" exclaimed Red.

"Motha...fucka..." hissed a tiny, pained voice from the ground. Red and Green looked down by their feet to see the fairy, her wings slightly crumpled, slowly regaining conciousness.

"Miss Fairy! The town is under attack!" cried Red.

"Oh...so it is..." murmured the fairy. "I'm just gonna lie here for a lil' while..."

"No, you're coming with us," declared Red, scooping up the tiny creature.

"You wanna lead me into a fuckin' death trap, bitch face?" snapped the fairy. Ignoring her protests, Red shoved her into his tights before streaking across the field with Green towards the town.

* * *

"Serefina! Serefina!" yelled a voice. It was none other than Princess Zelda's as she raced down one of the many halls of Hyrule Castle towards a window, at which stood a girl of the princess' age with long black hair tied into a high pony tail. The girl gazed out the castle window, her blue eyes wide with fright. Not even the sound of her princess' voice could turn her face from the sight. 

"Serefina..." Zelda puffed, stopping beside the girl and panting from her long run through the castle.

Serefina swallowed.

"I know..." she whispered.

"Who is causing this madness!" Princess Zelda wondered aloud.

Serefina finally jerked her eyes away from the window to look at Zelda. She had remembered her duties in times like this as a servant of Hyrule's princess.

"Princess Zelda, come with me," she said hastily, seizing the noble's hand and dragging her away from the window. Reluctantly, Zelda allowed herself to be escorted to the safety of the castle's basement by her best servant.

At last, Serefina had Zelda in the safety of the basement.

"Did you see all those flames? And the purple flashes of light? Serefina, what's going on here!" cried Zelda.

"I don't know, Your Highness, I really don't..." admitted Serefina, lowering her light blue eyes sadly.

Zelda's own blue eyes were wide in panic, and she twisted one of her long blonde locks fretfully.

"All those townspeople..." Serefina whispered, staring blankly at the wall and shaking her head in dismay.

"The Victoria's Secret store... It could be burned to the ground!" wailed Zelda. Serefina rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Princess, you care about the townspeople too...right?" Serefina asked, needing that reassurance.

Princess Zelda looked confused for a moment before she finally said, "Oh, yeah. I care about them too, of course..."

The two girls' hearts nearly froze when the sound of the castle doors opening and shutting rang through the echoing walls and floors of the castle.

"Someone's in the castle!" Serefina whimpered.

Zelda stood up abrubtly.

"Maybe it's some townsfolk!" She ran up the stairs of the basement and to the door. Serefina dashed after her.

"No, princess, it's not safe!" she argued, grabbing Zelda's arm. Zelda roughly shook the servant girl off before wrenching open the door and leaving the basement. Serefina was hot on her heels as she searched and called out for the unkown intruder.

"It's not safe!" Serefina repeated, grabbing onto the princess once more. Yet again, she was shaken off.

"Hush, Serefina!"

Zelda stopped to listen, and Serefina stopped with her. Footsteps were heard coming from Zelda's quarters.

"My bedroom!" The princess began racing up the stairs to her room with Serefina still trailing behind her, the servant girl's long black ponytail swaying as she ran.

"No, Zelda!" she snapped. But as before, the princess did not listen.

At last, the two reached Zelda's room. The young noble yanked open the door and peered inside.

"Is anyone here!" she called.

"Hmm...I'd say so..." said a strange voice, and Zelda let out a scream as she felt a pair of arms roughly grab her.

* * *

"DAD! BLUE! VIO!" screamed Red as he and Green wildly searched their house. It was empty. 

"T-they're not here!" stuttered Green, wiping some sweat from his brow. The heat of the flames could be felt all over the town.

"I can't believe ya bitches brought me here..." snarled the fairy. "It's hot and on fire..."

"Fine! Get out of here then!" sniffed the distressed Red, yanking the fairy out of his tights and tossing her out the window. The small creature hit the ground outside, got up, and then huffily flew off.

"She'll be back," sighed Green. He turned to Red.

"Listen...they're not in here, and we've searched everywhere. We'll look around town," he said grimly.

Red's eyes were teary.

"What if the flames or...or that thing with the purple glowing thing got them?" he asked in a choked voice. Green kissed Red's forhead swiftly and lead him to the door quickly.

"We'll never know unless we stop looking here," said Green softly.

Once outside their house, the couple took to the streets, yelling for Blue, their father, and Vio. No reply came until suddenly, Green was knocked to the ground with great force. Gasping, he rolled over onto his back to see who it was. Blue stood before him.

"Oh, sorry Green. Didn't see you," said Blue with a shrug. Vio followed Blue a moment later, his bloodshot eyes wide.

"Blue! Vio!" exclaimed Red happily, hugging each of them in turn. Blue punched Red.

"Fuck off, queer bag! For the millionth time, you won't convert me to the queer side!" he declared.

Red started to protest. "But Blue, I wasn' --"

"Save it, guys," said Vio hoarsley. He was clutching his piled papers of poetry and his sword. Blue held three swords: his own, Red's, and Green's. He handed the pair their own blades.

"Where's dad?" Green asked.

"He went to the castle for Zelda. He told us to stay back and look for you two..." answered Vio. He swayed dangerously, and Red steadied him, concern in his eyes.

"We should go to the castle too now that we're all back together," said Green.

The screaming of the townsfolk dashing around them grew louder when someone announced that the evil intruder had entered the castle.

"All the more reason to get to the castle! Come on!" Green said hastily, his mind flashing with an image of the beautiful Princess Zelda. He sprinted in the direction of her castle, Blue close behind them. Red and Vio held up the rear.

When the group reached the front castle doors, they saw that the other knights of Hyrule, their father included, were shouting and trying to break down the door.

The general caught sight of his sons.

"The door is sealed shut! The fiend who did this to the town is in the castle with Princess Zelda!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, shit dude!" cried Blue.

"Come on, I know a secret passageway into the castle!" Green said to his companions. He lead them to the right side of the building and pushed on a section of bricks to reveal a secret door.

"Green, how did you find that out?" Red asked.

Green avoided Red's surprised, questioning gaze. The truth was, Zelda herself had told him, and for the past few months, he had been using the door to sneak in to see her. It was a secret he had that he definately did not want Red to know.

"I heard about it," he lied hastily. Red opened his mouth to say something, but forced it shut when Green began to talk again.

"Guys, stay close behind me... There are other passages inside this one, and you'll get lost if you don't follow me." And with that, he disappeared inside. Red followed while helping the sickly Vio along, and Blue went in last and shut the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you have told Dad about this?" Red asked.

"It's too late now," Green murmured with an indifferent shrug, continuing along.

The foursome skirted along the dark passage for a pretty good bit of time. It was incredibly dark, and to lead his posse (yo, yo, yo) through the path, Green had to feel his way along the wall.

_Stupid Green... He's always taking the lead! I can do this myself, _thought Blue arrogantly. He stopped and felt the wall. At last, he felt another branch of the passageway, and went along that way.

* * *

After what felt like a long time of walking, Blue was beginning to regret his decision to break away from the group. But suddenly, as he was feeling along, part of the wall felt strange to him. Pushing on it, he found that it swung open. The blue Link emerged from behind a painting and shut the hidden door behind him. He had emerged into Hyrule Castle's entrance hall. 

"Fucking sweet! I bet I beat Green, Red, and Vio!" he cheered. Blue stopped to listen, and he heard noise coming from Zelda's bedroom. That gave him naughty thoughts, but he shook them away and decided to head there for reasons of the princess' safety.

As he was heading for the stairs to the next floor of the castle, Blue heard footsteps pursuing him... Sadly, before he could turn around, something large latched onto his back, pressing the air out of his body as it knocked him to the hard marble floor. He let out a loud scream, and struggled against whoever was on him.

"Stay back! If yer lookin' for the intruder, then this ain't yer battle! This is OURS!" snarled a voice in his ear, dripping with hostility.

"Oh, let him go... He's just a dick wad with a large ass; I know him..." drawled a second voice.

Blue's attacker got off of him, and the confused and frightened Link turned around to face two people.

The first person, the one who attacked him, was a girl his age with tan skin, pale, short, almost white blonde hair, and large brown eyes that gazed down at him in fury. She was wearing a peach body suit that cut off just above the breast. It was embroidered in gold, and it had cape-like flaps on the hips.

The second person was someone Blue knew all too well: Shadow Link. He looked pretty much the same aside from being slightly paler and a good deal thinner. But how could it be when Shadow Link had committed murder-suicide to defeat Gufuu?

"Shadow Link...?" gasped Blue, his eyes round with wonder.

"Yeah, the one and only. Anyway, you heard the girl --" He jerked his head toward his female companion. "This is our battle. So see ya." And with those words, he and the strange girl raced up the stairs. Slowly getting to his feet, Blue ran after them.

At last, the odd pair stopped and started picking the lock on Zelda's door. The girl turned her head to look at Blue, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey! Didn't I say to get yer nose outta this?" she snapped.

"This is the princess of my kingdom! This is MY responsibility, not yours!" Blue retorted haughtily.

The girl turned her whole body to face him.

"YOU AIN'T GOT ANYTHING AGAINST THAT BOY IN THERE..." she yelled, pointing at the bedroom door as Shadow focused on the lock. "Me and Shadow here got everything against him, ya hear!"

"What are you talking about?" Blue snapped, looking from the girl to Shadow.

"A stupid lil' town boy like you wouldn' understand..." snapped the girl.

"WHY YOU --"

But Blue's words were cut off by Shadow's exclamation of, "I got the lock!" The door swung open, and the three pushed their way inside just as Red, Green, and Vio emerged from behind a painting/secret door.

Vio was the first to realize that he, Red, and Green were not the only ones to burst into the princess' quarters. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Shadow in the doorway of the room.

"S-Shadow? How...?"

Shadow turned and saw Vio.

"Vio!"

"Ahem," fake-coughed Zelda from the middle of the room. There she stood still, her arms pinned behind her back by a boy that the four heroes had never glimpsed before.

He was their age; twelve or thirteen. He had dark tanned skin and short black hair with brown eyes. He was handsome, and dressed in a Native American type outfit. At his feet sat a mask that glowed purple. Green and Red recognized that glow: it was the object that had knocked them out! At the back corner of the room, standing stock still was Zelda's top servant, a girl named Serefina. She nodded a greeting at the Links, but the friendly gesture could not conceal her fear and shaking.

"Braeden..." hissed the tan girl who had come with Shadow, glaring at the boy holding Princess Zelda.

The boy turned his head to look at her and Shadow and smiled sinisterly.

"Why, if it isn't Missy and her little abomination pet." His expression darkened, and he sneered, "I was rather hoping you would be dead."

Missy stepped forward, eyeing Braeden harshly.

"You cock sucker! Thought you could kill me, eh?" she hissed.

"As you wanted to do with me?" snarled Shadow, stepping forward with her. He glanced at Vio with eyes full of love, and as confused as he was, the purple Link felt his heart flutter and his cheeks flush.

"Well, I might have to right now, won't I?" asked Braeden, extending a hand towards the mask. It began to glow more brightly, but Vio pushed his way forward, still holding his poetry and writing supplies.

"STOP IT, YOU DICK, DON'T HURT THEM..."

Surprised, Braeden turned to face Vio.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a shrill voice.

"Are you deaf, cum eater? I said not to lay a hand on either of them!" snapped Vio, jerking his head in Missy and Shadow's direction.

"You sickly little scrap, how dare you talk to me like that?" Braeden growled defiantly.

"Forget that! What do you want with Zelda!" demanded Green, pacing forward. Zelda looked at Green with a mixture of hope and admiration.

"That's none of your business!" shot Braeden.

"It is if it's the princess you're dealing with!" fired Red.

Braeden took a deep breath.

"That's it. I won't have you six standing in my way. Away with you!" Everyone in the room watched in horror as Braeden reached his hand toward the mask again. It glowed brightly, and Braeden shut his eyes tightly in deep focus.

Missy, Shadow, Red, Blue, Green, and Vio's vision blurred and swirled. Each one in turn felt an unbearable pain rack their bodies, and the last thing they heard was Zelda scream...

* * *

Zelda watched in terror as Missy, Shadow, Red, Green, Blue, and Vio vanished into thin air. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the princess screamed.

"I sent them to a different world or something," Braeden said casually, shoving Zelda onto her bed.

"Don't hurt the princess!" cried Serefina, stepping forward. Braeden rounded on her angrily.

"Oh, great, not you too?" he snarled.

Serefina did not back down under his unwavering gaze. She met his eyes with clearly displayed rebellion and anger.

"Well, you're asking for it," said Braeden with a shrug. He made the mask light up once more. However, this time the glow flew from the mask and surrounded Serefina. She screamed, and so did Zelda. Their screams started up again as the glow carried Serefina to the window and chucked her out.

"SEREFINA! NO!" yelled Zelda, springing up from her bed and trying to get to the window. Braeden snatched her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Forget it, she's gone," he said, smirking.

Zelda stared at the shattered window in horror for a moment before turning back to Braeden. Her eyes narrowed as she glared and wrenched her wrist away from him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Braeden. Prince Braeden..."

"Prince of what? The dick people?" sneered Princess Zelda.

Braeden scowled at her steadily for a moment before saying, "No, FYI, I am the prince of the Ny-Potho tribe..."

"What the hell is THAT!" spat Zelda.

"You needn't know right now," replied Braeden sternly.

"Whatever! What do you want? What have you done to my kingdom, my friends, and my beloved Green!"

Braeden decided to give the princess a little half-lie...

"Well, I want to have sex with you, you see," he answered.

There was a silent moment.

"What?" Zelda finally said.

"I want to have sex with you."

"That's it? You killed a whole bunch of people just to have SEX with me?"

"Er...pretty much," lied Braeden. He decided that getting Zelda pregnant would be easier if she didn't know that she was actually supposed to get pregnant off of the sex.

"Ok...so if I let you fuck me then you'll leave and undo the damage?"

"...Yes."

Zelda sighed, rolled her eyes, and slipped out of her clothes. Braeden watched in surprise. He didn't know that getting her naked would be so...easy.

Zelda stared at the dumbfounded prince.

"What are you waiting for!" she barked, sprawling out on the bed. "Fuck me, dammit!"

"Oh...right..." murmured Braeden, quickly undressing.

After some initial hesitation as he stood in the nude preparing to bang Hyrule's princess, Braeden finally got on top of her and stuck his penis in her entrance cautiously. Once he felt the rhythm, Braeden slowly slid in and out, in and out... His arousal began to form, and shudders of pleasure rippled through his body -- at least until Zelda let out a bored yawn as she stared listlessly at the wall.

Braeden groaned with frustration.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this, but will you at least PRETEND to be interested?"

"Sure, what the heck..." sighed Zelda. She looked up at Braeden, the bored expression still consuming her delicate features.

"Oh, good lord, I am so turned on -- er...what's your name?"

"Braeden..."

"Yeah, that's right. Braeden. Oh Braeden, I am so turned on. You're so sexy. Your penis is big. It is the size of a horse. Or maybe even the empire state building. I want you so bad. Oh, somebody hold me back by this flaming inferno that is his penis," Zelda drawled unenthusiastically.

Braeden sighed and tried to get turned on, but Zelda's words broke his concentration.

"Oh -- wait...what's your name again?"

"BRAEDEN!"

"Yeah, that's right. Braeden. Oh, my dearest Braeden. You have such a tight ass. So round and firm. What a nice butt. I could fiddle with your cheeks all day." Zelda jammed her nails into Braeden's butt cheeks, causing him to let out a yelp.

"Hey! Stop that!" whined the prince.

"Sorry. Wouldn't want to TURN YOU OFF..." said Zelda, rolling her eyes and taking her hands out of Braeden's cheeks.

"Oh, this is the best sex ever. And what do you know -- I'm coming. Coming, coming, coming, came! Ok, get off of me now," said Zelda, pushing at Braeden's shoulders. He did not budge.

"You didn't come, liar!" he snapped.

Zelda snorted and gave up on trying to get him off her.

"Braeden is the most sexy boy in the world. I want to grab his balls -- no, wait -- I want to piss on his face," she continued.

"What?"

"I want to release my hot piss all over his hot, tan bod. Then I'm gonna shit on him."

"Er --"

"Oh, Braeden," Zelda droned, "I am so turned on I could just fart in your mouth and --"

"OK! OK, I GET IT! You can go back to being silent!" growled Braeden.

"Good." Zelda resumed staring at the wall and yawning.

After a while of attempting to release, Braeden began to lose his erection to Zelda's lack of enthusiasm. Grunting, he pulled out angrily and stalked off to a corner of the room. Zelda propped herself onto her elbows.

"Are we done?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I'm going to wank in this corner and THEN come back and cum inside you! Wait for me," said Braeden. Zelda groaned with annoyance and lay back down.

After what seemed like forever and ever, Braeden finally scrambled back over to Zelda, entered her, cummed, then pulled out again.

"Now that that's over, will you undo the damages and go away?" asked Zelda.

Braeden chuckled. Then he laughed, and Hyrule's princess grew confused.

"Zelda, dearest! Haven't you ever heard of lying?" he asked, his eyes shining with sick amusement.

"You...lied?"

"Of course I did!"

"You mean...you didn't plan on coming all this way just to fuck me and leave?"

"No, of course not! I came here to fuck you, get you pregnant, and rule the world you fool!" declared Braeden.

Zelda's eyes widened.

"What! Get me PREGNANT? Why? How do you even know it'll work, huh?" she said haughtily.

Braeden chuckled again.

"Oh, trust me, I have very good aim."

Zelda glared in fury. She let out a snort of angry contempt and remarked, "Oh, good aim, eh? Have you been cumming at targets on a special wanker's training ground? Mm?"

Braeden's cheeks flushed angrily.

"How dare you mock me? You should stay in line, because this is MY land now -- no, wait...my WORLD..."

* * *

Soft murmurings...gentle breath on his ear...a hand stroking the side of his face...these were the things Vio felt as he slowly came to. A loud, angry voice quickened the process. 

"That dirty dick wad! I STILL don't know where we are and where we need to go to get back home!" shouted Blue.

"Blue, stay calm! You'll wake Vio!" hissed Red.

"Nevermind that -- he's waking up now," said the voice of whoever was stroking the purple Link's face. Warmth flooded over Vio, for he could never forget that voice. He turned his head quickly to face the speaker.

"Shadow...?"

Shadow smiled down at Vio with his usual expression of confidence and defiance, only now these were joined by eyes full of love and joy.

"But...how did you?"

"Oy... I need to recite the story again, do I?" snorted Shadow, though there was a gleam of humor in his red eyes.

"That Braeden guy, his mom, and his tribe ressurected me using that mask thing he had. It was an accident, and they all totally flipped out when they saw me. They agreed to put me to death, but Missy here saved me," he told Vio, jerking his head in the direction of the strange girl from earlier. She had her back turned and was inspecting their surroundings, seemingly unaware of all else. Or so Vio thought, until she spoke.

"We both agreed to get revenge on the dick prince. We were searchin' for 'im, and then we saw what was goin' on in yer town and we knew that Braeden was behind it."

"Yeah, and you nearly killed me trying to get to him!" Blue put in maliciously as he paced in circles. His words were ignored, however.

The realization that Shadow was back swept over Vio. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes, and he reached out and grabbed Shadow's face gently, his expression one of awe and relief.

"But you're back, Shadow...you're back...!"

With no hesitation, Shadow pulled Vio up toward him and kissed him on the lips. Both of them wept softly.

"If you're done with the water works, then how about trying to help the rest of us find out where we are?" Green said irritably. He was crouched on the ground by the bank of a brook, staring at the gurgling water with a stony expression. Red bent down and kissed Green's cheek comfortingly but Green did not react.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE! WHERE DID THAT JERK SEND US?" Blue screamed angrily to the skies, his eyes alight with blue fire.

Looking around, Vio saw that they were in the middle of a green field. A small brook cut through it and a blue sky with a few white, puffy clouds hung overhead. Not far away lie a thick forest.

"We're utterly lost...damn... Somethin' don't feel right about this place either..." Missy said to herself.

"Why didn't YOU stop that Braeden dude from sending us here? You seem to know him better than anyone else!" Blue said accusingly.

Missy glared at him ferociously.

"I know 'im but I didn' know how to stop 'im!" she snarled. "Now don' make me come over there and beat the daylights outta you!"

Blue was about to retort, but Green stepped in.

"IT DOESEN'T MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE, AND PRINCESS ZELDA IS IN GREAT DANGER!"

Red gave Green a hurt look.

"It's really creepy here. I say we try to find a town or something and buy some beer. Then we can get wasted," suggested Shadow. Meanwhile, Vio saw his writings lying on the ground and hastily picked them up.

"That's a good plan minus the beer part," Missy grumbled. She looked around at the scenery again before her gaze stopped to the forest.

Suddenly, a pair of narrowed, inhuman red eyes flashed at her from the darkness. The sight of them made Missy feel strangely angry and hopeless... The tingle of fear crawled up her spine. The terrible feelings rose in severity until the young warrior girl thought she might throw up, but then the eyes disappeared. Panting and wide-eyed, Missy Dek turned to face the others. They didn't seem to notice anything...had she been the only one to see those hideous eyes?

Missy wanted to find a town more than anything else right then. Though would that help? Her new surroundings were just too strange...something was sickeningly wrong.


	4. Something in the Shadows

_**LOL, y'alls prob'ly thought I was dead. Sorry, I've been busy and not feeling so hot lately. But here it is at last: the next chapter! I'm gonna get around to updating The Minish Cap. Also, the next The Sister chapter will be out soon.**_

**_Ok, maybe I should try manners this time..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 -- Something in the Shadows**_

"I'm hungry and tired...it's been three days and we haven't found anything to eat or even a town for that matter...!" Red complained as the group trudged along, following the brook.

"Oh shuddup, would ya! We're bound to find somethin' soon..." Missy grumbled. However, her bleak brown eyes betrayed her strong words.

"Who made YOU the leader! You think you can just come in here and tell all of us what to do?" Green snapped, rounding on Missy.

Missy did not even flinch. She stopped and faced Green, standing up straight.

"What, you used to bein' the leader, city boy? Are ya?" she sneered, raising a brow.

Green snorted and stood up taller.

"I don't need to be ordered around by some girl I hardly know! And yes, I do rather think I should be leader!"

"HA! Lameass city boy, you --"

"I'M THE LEADER!" Blue argued, barrelling in.

"HEY! WATCH IT DICKWAD!" Green spat.

"Don't talk to me that way you queer!" Blue retorted.

"I'M BI, YOU IDIOT!"

"Both of you guys, gay, bi, or not, are assholes, ya hear?" Missy snapped, shoving both Blue and Green.

"STOP IT!" sobbed Red. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Green, Blue, and Missy all fell silent.

"Well, as entertaining as that was, did anyone notice the time? Ahem -- SUNSET!" drawled Shadow. "We need to set up camp...again. Vio's already asleep, and you damn well know that no one can manage to wake up Vio even when he's healthy. We gotta find somewhere with food or shelter soon, he's got a high fever... And my back is killing me from carrying him." Shadow Link frowned worriedly and kneeled on the ground. He had been carrying the dozing Vio on his back for the past hour, and now he laid his lover on the grass. Vio did not wake up but merely rolled over to face Shadow's direction.

"He's right, you know. Maybe we should stop and rest for tonight. Vio really is looking worse," Red said, looking down at the purple Link. "And carrying him around will slow us down anyway. We should travel again tomorrow when he wakes up so no one has to carry him."

Green nodded and went to stand beside Red, nuzzling his cheek gently yet half-heartedly. He had been very distant since the encounter with Braeden, and Red was taking notice. Green's seriousness and cold behavior was really hurting him.

Blue didn't need to hear the idea of rest being said twice. He snorted and plopped down on the ground.

"Dammit, I'm so fucking hungry," he said. Then Blue turned to Missy.

"Woman, go make dinner."

Missy's eyes lit up with an appalled but amused light.

"HA! Ya think I'd ever make you anythin'! Second of all, we ain't got food here, in case ya didn't notice!"

"Well go get some! That's a woman's job!" Blue fired.

"You lameass sextist, who do ya think I am? I'm a trained warrior, pus-hole!"

"I think you're a girl, and girls do domestic chores!"

"WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" Red wailed.

Green sighed wearily.

"He's right, this isn't helping anything...I suppose. Look, I know we're all tired and hungry, but we need to calm down. Let's just go to bed..." he said.

"Though I hate you Green, you make a strong point," said Shadow. He was already laying on the grass holding Vio up against his chest.

No one said another word. Feeling utterly hopeless, they all settled down. The weather was cooling down fast as the sky turned an even brighter shade of pink as the sun started to go down. The group was soon making their attempts to drift off to sleep, but that was nearly impossible with the haunting thoughts of what was going on at home. Their new surroundings were eerie too -- especially to Missy after she had seen the pair of red eyes in the trees. The only sounds were the depressing calls of some crow-like birds and the tinkling of the brook, but no one could shake the feeling that there was something else out there...

* * *

"Umm...h-hello? Excuse me...?" a voice called timidly.

Realizing that they had fallen asleep, Missy, Green, Blue, Red, and Shadow shot into sitting positions to look at the source of the voice. There stood a beautiful young girl about their age. She had dark red hair pulled into a braided bun and wide, curious blue eyes on a youthful face. She wore a long purple ranch skirt, brown boots, and an apron. She had on a white short sleeve shirt, a purple bandana, and was holding a wooden pale sloshing over with water from the brook.

Missy leapt to her feet and raced over to the girl.

"You! Girl, whatever yer name is! Where are we?" she demanded. The girl stumbled back a little.

"Y-you're in Termina..." she said. "Um...are you...not from around here?"

"We're from Hyrule..." said Green steadily.

"What's Termina?" Red questioned, puzzled.

The girl looked even more confused.

"Hyrule? I've never heard of it. This is Termina..." she said.

"You got food!" Blue barked, nearly drooling.

The girl ignored the question.

"Who are all of you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Melissa Dek, but I advise ya call me Missy..." said Missy.

"I'm Blue, and I'm the best Link!" Blue boasted. The girl tilted her head.

"I'm Green, and Blue's an idiot," said Green.

"My name is Red," Red introduced.

"I'm Shadow...and this is Vio," Shadow said, nodding to Vio.

The girl looked at Vio and frowned.

"He looks in a bad way..." she commented.

"He is, and that's why we really need food, clean water and shelter," Shadow said urgently.

"Of course! You can come to my place, but we best hurry..." said the girl, her eyes darkening. Then her expression lightened again.

"Oh, yes...my name is Faunia. I live on a ranch near here; you can stay there. We best hurry though. By the way...how long have you been out here?" There was an edge of nervousness in Faunia's voice.

"Three days..." said Green, looking Faunia up and down. His eyes clouded over and he smiled slightly.

"At night too?" Faunia exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Um...yeah," answered Shadow.

Faunia looked panicked.

"Oh oh oh! Hurry up and let's go! You should NEVER be out at night! I'm even risking my neck to be out now!" She began to hustle away. The gang followed, unnerved. All except for Vio, who was asleep on Shadow's back, drooling and mumbling something in his sleep.

"What kinda crap are ya tryin' ta pull?" Missy asked, catching up with Faunia.

"I'll explain later!" Faunia hissed, leading them onward quickly.

"Green, I'm scared!" Red whispered, grabbing Green's arm.

Green glanced at him briefly.

"Oh, sorry Red, did you say something?"

Red looked saddened. He released Green's arm and slowed his pace.

"Nevermind..."

But Green did not seem to hear. He kept on going.

* * *

At last they arrived at a large ranch. Faunia hastily ushered them into the house before shutting and locking the door.

"What the fuck was that about?" Blue blurted out.

Faunia frowned.

"I kind of got the feeling you didn't know about 'it'..." she said.

"'It'? As in Stephen King?" Shadow asked, tilting his head.

"That movie was lame, you idiot," Green said, glaring at Shadow.

"That movie wasn't lame. You're just stupid and bisexual," Shadow snapped.

"You're bisexual too, fatass!"

"Fatass! I'm not fat!"

"Your ass is fat though," Green commented, pinching Shadow's ass. "See? It's huge."

Shadow slapped Green.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

"Please, please, not so loud! You'll wake the baby!" Faunia begged.

"What baby? I don't see no baby 'round here..." Missy said.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He's Miss Devika's baby," Faunia explained as if that answered everything.

"Who's Miss Devika?" Red asked.

Faunia sighed.

"Wow, y'all must be from further away than I thought... Well, sit down and I'll explain." She gestured to a large kitchen table. The group sat down and waited for Faunia to speak.

"For a while, fights were breaking out here in Termina. We were a single country at war with itself. There was so much hate in the air that it created something awful..." Faunia shuddered.

"All the hatred, anger and despair created a beast we refer to as 'it' or more formally, 'Hate'. It roams the land killing people. If you look it in the face up close the least that'll happen is you'll go insane. You can feel Hate's presence everywhere... No one dares venture out too late in the evening or at night. I was foolish to be out so late but the household needed water. You six are very lucky to have been out for so long and not been attacked. That's just a miracle...

But killing isn't the only thing Hate does. It bites people and they lose their souls and their face. The faces appear in the flesh of the beast... I have been lucky to have never seen Hate, but it is said that it is very grotesque..."

Missy's heart nearly stopped. That pair of red eyes peering out at her from the woods...

"Many people have been killed or have had their souls and faces taken. Many people have been moving in together for protection. It used to be just me, my Pa, and my little sister Caroline living here, but then the husband of a family friend named Devika got killed by Hate. She had just had a little baby named Dixon. We all grieved for the loss of her husband. Now Miss Devika and Dixon are staying with us. Miss Devika's a good help on the ranch, and Dixon is very cute."

"W-where does this creature live?" Red stuttered, frightened. Blue rolled his eyes.

Faunia gazed at Red slowly.

"All of Termina is its home. Hate goes where it pleases. Usually it roams the forest, but nowhere is truly safe. It rarely comes out in the day time. Evening is a dangerous time to be out, but night is way worse..."

"That's just some stupid old ghost story," Blue snorted.

Faunia glared at him.

"Would the people of this country be living in fear over a stupid ghost story! And besides...there are no protective deities around for us anymore. There were Four Giants that watched out for us, but they have hidden in fear and we know not of their whereabouts. There were also three goddesses...but...they have been taken prisoner."

"Goddesses taken prisoner? By who?" Green asked.

"Hate is not the only threat to the lives of Termina's citizens. It may be the most frightening and lethal, but there are others. There are two other big threats: Stalfos King and Oni AKA Fierce Deity. We know one of them has the goddesses, but we do not know which. Both live somewhere around Ikana, I think... Stalfos King is a giant skeleton. He rules over all the dead things. Oni is ruler of illusions and mysteries. He is handsome, but ruthless and unpredictable, which is what makes him foe and not friend," Faunia explained. She sighed and sat down on the floor, her back up against the wall. She put her head in her hands.

"Without the protection of righteous higher forces we are doomed. Termina is soon to be no more..."

Green's sexual attraction to Faunia and his instinct to be overly-heroic got the best of him.

"We're heroes. We'll save the day! Somehow..." he said.

"Ugh, you idiot..." Blue groaned, slamming his head down on the table. "We have problems back in Hyrule, you know!"

"There are people and hot girls suffering here!" Green argued defensively.

"Er...people and what?" Faunia asked.

Green blinked.

"Ummmm...people and...uh...uh...people?"

Missy stood up abruptly and turned a fiery eye to Green.

"What do ya think yer doin', city boy! Ya can't tell the rest of us what to do! We didn't agree to help, only you did!"

"No one ever said you had to help, Princess Slang!"

"But...we don't even know what we can do to help..." Red said in a small voice.

"Yeah, Green! You're not the boss of us!" Shadow snarled.

"There would be nothing you guys could do anyway... You're kids just like me," Faunia said softly.

"We're heroes back where we live," Green told her.

"Heroes? Really?" Faunia's eyes lit up.

"Mostly me..." said Blue.

"Liar. Now look, I'm not promising any assistance to anyone, got that? Vio's sick and it'd be nice if we could get that food, water and shelter that was promised before I get old!" Shadow huffed.

"Right...of course," said Faunia, looking at Vio again. She hesitated.

"He's alive, right?"

Blue poked Vio hard in the eye. Vio winced, muttered something, and turned his face away.

"Yeah, he's alive," Blue said with a nod. "He's just a heavy sleeper. Plus he's been all anorexicy lately, so he's extra tired."

Faunia lead Shadow with Vio out of the kitchen but nearly bumped into a man on his way into the room.

"What's goin' on here, Faunia?" he asked in a heavy southern accent. He was a squat, fat man with brown hair and a thick brown mustache and blue eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt under faded overalls along with brown boots dirtied from mud.

"Oh! Pa!" exclaimed Faunia. She stepped out of the way to let the man into the kitchen.

"Everyone, this is my Pa," she introduced, looking at her father fondly.

"Pa, I found these travelers camping out on the side of the brook. They were out there for three days! At night, too!"

Pa looked bewildered.

"And ya survived?"

"Umm...apparently, sir," said Green.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Tha's a downright miracle! Where ya from?"

"Hyrule," Red answered.

At that moment a woman strode in as if she had been just outside the door listening. The Links suddenly felt very strange when they looked at her. It was as though they knew her from somewhere before. Her features seemed so...familiar... She had long blonde hair tied up in a bun atop her head. She wore a blue dress and had blue eyes. She had an rather aged, tired look about her, the look of a woman who had faced hardship and heartbreak, but she held herself confidently. The even weirder thing was was that when she laid eyes on the four Links, her own eyes widened and she put a hand to her face.

Boys and woman stared at eachother for a few seconds before the silence was broken by a happy squealing. A small three year old girl bounded in, her brown hair flying behind her. She had blue eyes like Pa's and Faunia's and wore a little cream colored dress and a red bandana. Laughing, she ran to Faunia and hugged her legs.

Faunia smiled and looked down at the girl.

"This is my little sister Caroline." She nodded to the familiar blonde woman. "This is Miss Devika."

Devika shooed the expression of bewilderment from her face. Now she looked blank and serious as she studied the newcomers.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you said you're from Hyrule..." she said steadily.

"Yes, we are ma'am," Red replied quickly.

"Have you heard of it?" Blue cut in eagerly.

Something flashed in Devika's eyes. She was silent for a moment before she finally said, "No, I have not. What are your names?"

"I'm Blue."

"Red."

"Green."

"Missy..."

"Shadow, and this is Vio."

"You four are named after colors? And ya look almost exactly alike. Are you quadruplets?" Pa asked.

"No, it's...uh...well, let me explain," said Green. Red, Blue, Green and Shadow Link told the whole story of the Four Sword and the mission and yaddah-yaddah-blah-blah-blah.

"So the color names are just nicknames. We're really all just named Link!" said Red.

"Link?" Devika repeated. She swallowed, closed her eyes, and sat down looking as though she would faint.

"Miss Devika, are you ok?" Faunia asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." Devika murmured.

Puzzled and feeling strange about Devika, the Links looked at eachother and at her. It took them a moment to realize that Vio was awake, staring at her too...

* * *

It was late, and Faunia's family and guests were settled in the cozy farmhouse for the night. Everyone, even Vio, had eaten dinner and washed up. The house was quiet now. However, not everyone was asleep.

Missy Dek stood staring out the window of the room she was sharing with Vio and Shadow. She thought about Faunia's story and the pair of red eyes... When she saw those eyes a most terrible feeling had overcome her. She knew now that the creature was Hate. After hearing its story, Missy felt lucky to be alive.

"What are you doing awake still?" asked a voice. Missy turned to see Shadow eyeing her from his and Vio's bed, propped up on his elbows.

"I was just thinking," replied Missy, turning back to the window and drumming her fingers on the sill anxiously. Shadow watched.

"Oh, don't tell me..." He grinned impishly. "You're scared of the ghost story, right?"

Missy looked back at Shadow and glared slightly.

"That story was real, I'll tell ya that. Do _you_ believe it?"

"Well...yes..." Shadow admitted.

"Shadow, I saw that thing she was talkin' about."

"What?"

"When we first got here, I was lookin' out at the woods and I saw a pair of red eyes. It gave me the most horrible feelin'... I got no doubt in my mind that it was that creature," Missy said.

Shadow was silent for a little while.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Uh, DUH."

"Missy, what if it, you know...remembers you? It could be after you or something..." said Shadow.

"I'll ask that ranch girl about that tomorrow. But I do know one thing: somethin' freaky really is happenin' here, and we need more info," Missy told him seriously.

"Hello! We need to be focusing on getting back to Hyrule once Vio's better, ok?" Shadow snapped.

"I...can't do that..."

"What? Why not?"

"If you saw those eyes, you'd know that that thing's gotta be killed no matter what. I won't rest 'till it is."

"Are you crazy?"

"I can't help it..."

"There are way more important things to be worried about!" Shadow declared. "Like --"

"Yeah, yeah, I know -- saving Hyrule when Vio gets better! What the hell's wrong with him anyway? Jeez, he's so weird..." Missy growled.

Shadow glared at Missy.

"He won't tell me what's wrong," he said. "All he said is that he knows something the rest of us don't."

Missy and Shadow looked at the sleeping Vio. Missy's spine tingled uncomfortably from the words Shadow told her that Vio said.

* * *

The sound of Zelda's wretching noises rang throughout the bleak atmosphere of the castle once again. After another round of puking her guts out, Zelda groaned, moved away from the toilet and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

She had been throwing up loads lately, yet felt hungry at the same time. The princess needed to lie down several times during the day due to terrible fatigue, and at times was overcome with dizzy spells. Her period had not come when due.

Princess Zelda cursed her luck. She knew what these symptoms tended to signal, and she remembered Braeden's words: "I came here to fuck you, get you pregnant, and rule the world you fool!"

Zelda knew she could not deny the high possibility that she was pregnant. Prince Braeden seemed to be noticing the signs too. When they started showing up he appeared to be very cheered. Zelda did not know why he wanted a child from her, but she knew he was up to something.

Zelda vowed to find out the plans of the evil prince. But of course, that would have to wait until she finished throwing up again. The princess scrambled to the toilet, and once more, wretching noises were heard throughout the castle.

* * *

Braeden sat on Zelda's throne (which he had taken for his own, mind you) and listened to the sound of her puking in the bathroom on the floor above. He smiled to himself.

Life couldn't get any better for the prince of Ny-Potho. He had cast away all his enemies and took over Hyrule. Every resident was his slave whether they liked it or not. The Majora's Mask created monsters for him to use as he pleased. And all this had happened in such a short amount of time, which made it even more glorious.

Braeden was jerked from his self-boasting thoughts as the throne room door opened and two Dark Knuts marched in, each holding the arm of a struggling girl. The prince watched with interest as the girl was brought before him and thrusted onto the floor.

Braeden rose to his feet and peered down at the prisoner. He recognized this girl...

"Good work. You may go," he said to the Dark Knuts. They marched back out of the throne room again.

"You bastard, I saw what you did to Hyrule!" hissed the girl. She was on her hands and knees and had long black hair held in a pony tail and blue eyes that were bright with fury.

"Aren't you that servant girl? The one I pitched out the window?" Braeden asked casually.

"Yes I am! I am Serefina, loyal servant to the princess! Now what have you done to her?"

Braeden ignored the question and replaced it with one of his own.

"If I threw you out a window wouldn't you be dead or something?"

"Not nessecarily. Now where is the princess?"

Braeden grinned and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Oh, she's just upstairs praying to the porcelain goddess."

"What...?"

"She's throwing up, you idiot. She's got a bun in the oven. My bun, to be exact."

Serefina was silent in the moments where she tried to understand what the boy prince was saying.

"By 'bun in the oven' do you mean --"

"I knocked her up reeeeaaaaal good."

Serefina stood up.

"You pig!"

Braeden chuckled and sat back down.

"So, tell me Serefina...how did you survive the fall from the window? There is something special about you..."

Prince Braeden's eyes darkened.

"And I don't like it," he added.

Serefina stood up as straight as she could.

"I got lucky I suppose," she said vaguely.

"You liar. Speak the truth!"

"That is the truth."

Braeden rubbed his temples and stared Serefina down frustratedly.

"I spoke the truth," Serefina repeated. But that was actually a lie...

"And why did it take so long for you to be found by my minions?"

"I went around town to see what was happening and I saw all the destruction..." said Serefina in a low, cold voice.

Braeden grinned.

"Oh, it's lovely, isn't it?"

"You won't get away with this."

"HA! I put the princess up the duff, sent all those with power to some alternate dimension and enslaved the entire town! There is no one left to confront me. Unless, of course, you'd like to give it a try..."

Serefina frowned defeatedly.

"Good girl. Besides...I have the Majora's Mask. It is a most powerful thing, and no one could even dream of overthrowing me while I have it."

Braeden leaned back to look Serefina up and down.

"I suppose Zelda will need a midwife of sorts. I will spare your life only for that purpose. Besides, I don't want to be the one to deliver the baby. Too bloody and gooey...ick."

The prince stood up and held his hand out to Serefina, his eyes glinting.

"Now come. I will escort you to the princess myself."

Uncomfortable by the proposition of holding Braeden's hand but seeing no other choice, Serefina took it. Braeden firmly held onto the servant girl's delicate hand and lead her out of the throne room.

"Why did you want to get Zelda pregnant?" Serefina asked, glaring.

"That is none of your business. Don't ask stupid questions, slave girl," Braeden replied.

"I am no slave, I am a SERVANT. There is a difference."

"Well, you're a SLAVE now. Congratulations, slave."

Serefina fumed silently.

After a few minutes Prince Braeden and Serefina reached Princess Zelda's chambers. The door was shut and Braeden knocked.

"Go away, Braeden! For the last time, I will NOT play doctor with you!" Zelda barked from behind the door.

"That's what she always says to cover up for the fact that she's totally hot for me," Braeden told Serefina. Serefina highly doubted that, however.

Braeden sighed.

"PRINCESS, OPEN UP THE DOOR! WE ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY DOCTOR! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

The door slowly opened and Zelda peeked out. She looked pale and tired with a pinched complexion. Her eyes grew wide with shock when she saw Serefina.

"Serefina...?"

"Y-yes, Your Highness..." Serefina said awkwardly.

Braeden pushed his way into the room and Serefina hesitantly followed.

"My minions found her and brought her to me. She can be your midwife, Zelda," said Braeden.

Zelda glared at him.

"How do you even know for sure that I'm pregnant?"

"You're showing just about every sign. Duh! And second of all, even if you aren't, I will see to it that you will get pregnant eventually."

Prince Braeden turned to leave, but paused to look at Serefina and Zelda.

"I'll leave you girls to 'catch up on the gab' or whatever the hell it is girls do. But plotting against me will result in nothing good for both of you." He left, slamming the door behind him.

"Serefina! You're alive!" cried the overly-emotional-hormonal princess, hugging Serefina tightly.

"Yes...I am..." Serefina uttered in a choked voice. Zelda let go and smiled apologetically.

"How ever did you survive?"

Serefina hesitated for a moment. She did not want Braeden to overhear what she was about to say.

"Sit down, Your Highness..." said Serefina. Zelda went and sat down on the edge of her bed. Serefina joined her a moment later.

Serefina stared at the ceiling, lost in memory as she confided in her friend.

"I've always dreamed and day dreamed about angels ever since I was a little girl. There's just something about the prospect of angels that...that mesmerizes me. In a good way though.

When I was a little girl, I was playing by the river side and I fell in. I almost drowned, I remember water rushing all around me... When everything started to go dark, I felt myself being lifted from the river by warm, gentle hands. I looked up and saw an angel. She said to me, 'Do not go. We need you and so does this world.' Then she set me down on the bank, and I closed my eyes. I could feel soft feathers brushing my face, and I fell asleep. When I woke up my mother was standing over me. She scolded me for falling asleep on the bank... And I knew that I had not dreamed the experience.

When Braeden sent me out that window I was sure I would die. I remember falling and falling and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end... But then I felt myself starting to float to the ground instead of plummet. I felt those warm, comforting feathers on my face again, and the voice of the angel from my younger days saying, 'We need you now more than ever, Serefina. You will prove your loyalty to the angels, to your friends, and to Hyrule.' And before I knew it, I had gently floated to the ground unharmed."

Zelda stared at Serefina in shocked silence.

"Angels...?" she whispered. "Angels have spoken to you?"

Serefina nodded.

"They visit me in my dreams too," she said.

"Wow..." the princess breathed.

Serefina blushed a little. She thought that she was sounding like a big-shot, so she continued the story of being tossed out the window.

"After I landed safely on the ground I tried to get back into the castle, but it was sealed. I waited in the castle garden until the screaming and fire from the town went away. I went out to investigate, and the whole town is in shambles. I saw no people."

Zelda looked down.

"Braeden is using them as slaves or just killing and torturing them for the fun of it..." she said sadly.

Serefina smiled a little. Zelda glared at her.

"Serefina, that's not funny! Plus, he destroyed the Victoria's Secret store and that's even LESS funny!"

"No, Princess Zelda, I don't think it's funny! I just have good news."

"What?"

Serefina reached into her apron and pulled out the one and only Miss Fairy!

"I did find something living. It's the Links' fairy. She was sitting in the remains of the bar trying to order a pina colada."

"And I woulda gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that meddling kid," snapped the fairy, clearly referring to Braeden.

Zelda frowned.

"Is that all you found, Serefina?"

"Well...uh...yes..." Serefina said, looking down.

"I AM important, you knocked up motha fucka!" the fairy spat at Zelda.

Zelda, still overly-hormonal, stood up, looking ready to kill.

"KNOCKED UP MOTHA FUCKA? I'LL KILL YOU AND --" Zelda did not finish her sentence, however, for she fled to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

"I told ya she was a knocked up motha fucka..." said the fairy to Serefina.


	5. Evidence of Deception

_**I'm so sorry this took so long! It took me forever to plan it, first of all. Then I had PSSA testing in school...blech... And then I have to work on Tuesdays, and that eats up Tuesdays. I'm putting this up after my job. I work at Petco...well, sort of. Since I'm too young to hold a paying job (dammit) I work with a volunteer comittee for cats, so I work with the cats at my Petco.**_

**_Anyway, enjoy this chapter... Look for the next chapter of The Sister soon. Have patience with me now, lol!_**

**_Please, review. Auf wiedersehen!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 -- Evidence of Deception**_

"Wake up now! Come on, wake up!"

Green reluctantly opened his eyes and groaned as the covers were pulled off of him and Red, his cot partner. He blankly squinted up at the culprit of his sleep's end: Faunia. She smiled down at him and shook her head, her blue eyes mischevious and her long red hair falling over her shoulders.

_She looks so pretty. Wait, dammit -- this is Faunia! And I'm in my underwear in bed with Red! Damn!_ Green thought suddenly, feeling quite self-concious.

"S-sorry Faunia!" he uttered, crossing his legs to hide the more revealing parts of his underwear. Faunia didn't seem to get what he meant.

"Sorry for what, Green? Hehe...sleeping in so late?" she chuckled.

Green made less of an effort to hide parts of himself knowing that she didn't seem to notice.

"Late...? It's soooo early...the sun's not even all the way up yet...!" moaned Red from beside Green, reaching for the covers to pull them up again. Faunia stopped him.

"Hey!" she said, a little more sternly. "Pa said that if you're staying here, you have to at least do SOME work! There's a stable that needs shoveled out, you know!"

"I don't want to shovel horse poo..." Red protested in a mumble.

"It's not my decision. Pa's the one who assigned the chore. Now please...get out of bed. I'm losing my patience."

Faunia headed to the other side of the room to Blue's cot, trying to shake him awake. It didn't work, so Faunia rolled him out of bed and he landed with a "thud" and a shriek on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM, BITCH!" Blue cried.

"I can tell. Your sheets and underwear are stained, if you know what I mean..." grumbled Faunia, wrinkling her nose.

"Listen up, boys!" She adressed all three of the boys, some of her cheerfulness returning. "I'll be back in five minutes, so try to be dressed for me by then, alright? There's a stable to shovel." And with that, she left the room.

Eager to please, Green leapt out of bed and quickly started getting dressed.

"Red, hurry up!" he hissed.

Looking very bedraggled, Red turned to face Green, a cross expression on his face. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Green, why are you so eager to shovel horse poop? It's disgusting! Honestly now! Why have you been acting so weird lately...?"

"Yeah, Green..." said Blue, dressing and trying to hide the evidence of his dream that was on the sheets. "Are you excited to go see your people, the horses?"

Green glared at Blue. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Yeah, was it?"

Red shook his head. "No."

"Damn you bastards! You have NO sense of humor! NOW LET'S KICK EACHOTHER IN THE NUTS 'TILL ONE OF US FALLS!" Blue raised a foot threateningly.

"That's getting so old, Blue! Get a new line!" hissed Red, crawling out of his cot and proceeding to get dressed.

"Red, what's your problem? So grouchy! JEEZ!" Blue spat, crossing his arms.

"I'M NOT GROUCHY!" Red yelled so loudly that even Blue was left in stunned silence.

Red seemed momentarily embarassed by what he had done, but then his scowl intensified and he left the room to wash up.

"Shit, dude, what did you do to him to piss him off so bad?" Blue gasped, eyeing Green.

"But -- wait -- what do you mean, what did _I_ do? Who says it has anything to do with me?" argued Green.

"Well, when something goes wrong, it's usually your fault."

"BLUE, YOU BASTARD, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO --"

"Is everything alright?"

Blue and Green turned to see Faunia in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Red was really upset, I passed him on my way here..." she said.

"He's pissy, probably 'cause of something Green did," replied Blue with a confident nod.

With Faunia's presence in the room, Green was easily able to shut out Blue's yammering.

"Oh, he's fine..." Green assured mildly.

Faunia frowned again and shrugged.

"I hope so. But he's out of the bathroom now, so you two can go in and wash up. Head to the stable when you're done."

She left the room again.

* * *

"Aw, dammit, this horse shit smells like...well...shit, I guess," Blue complained, shoveling a particularly large mound of horse poo into a wheelbarrow. 

"It smells like you, dipshit," snorted Green.

Red, Blue, and Green had been shoveling horse doodoo for about 20 minutes, and there was still a fair bit left. So much, in fact, that one had to wonder what Faunia and Pa fed the horses. They sure did shit a lot.

Just then, Faunia entered the stable, flashed our beloved poo-shovelers a pleasant smile, and bent over by a pile of straw to scoop up and place inside one of the stalls. She had her back turned, and was right in front of Green. Of course, Green stopped shoveling long enough to take a peek -- and also long enough for Red to notice.

Angrily, Red dumped a shovel-full of his load onto Green's feet. Green yelped and jumped back, kicking crap off his shoes, sending it flying everywhere, including on Faunia.

"RED! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?" he cried shrilly.

Red slammed the shovel down on the floor ferociously.

"WHAT'S _MY_ PROBLEM? WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING, STARING AT HER ASS!"

Faunia quickly spun around so that her back was no longer facing Link, a load of straw in her arms.

"Eh...ummm...I'll just put this in a stall and be off!" she said quickly, dashing off to do just that and departing from the stable mere seconds later.

Green rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I...wasn't...I wasn't _staring_..." he muttered, cheeks pink.

"Green, you're blushing! Don't lie to me...!" cried Red, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Red! Honestly, I was not sta --"

"NO! LIAR! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU! NOT EVEN A MONTH AGO, THINGS WERE THE BEST FOR US! WE HAD AN AMAZING SEX LIFE --" Blue walked away quickly at that -- "AND I THOUGHT WE WERE REALLY IN LOVE! ONLY YOU TALKED ABOUT PRINCESS ZELDA SO MUCH, I GOT SUSPICIOUS, BUT I TRUSTED THAT THE WAY YOU TALKED WAS JUST OUT OF ADMIRATION A SERVANT HAS FOR HIS PRINCESS! BUT IT WASN'T, I'M SO SURE! THEN, WHEN THAT BOY BLASTED US HERE, ALL YOU COULD TALK ABOUT WAS HER -- AGAIN! THEN WE GET TO THIS DAMN RANCH AND YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ZELDA, HYRULE, AND THIS MESS COMPLETELY, START IGNORING ME, AND START PAYING ALL YOUR ATTENTION TO THAT...THAT STUPID RANCH GIRL!" Red screamed, face growing red. He quivered as he stood there, fists clenched, glaring at Green.

Red's attitude was beginning to push Green over the edge himself.

"Maybe...I'm ignoring you...because you...are...THE MOST OVER-EMOTIONAL...UNSTABLE...AND OBNOXIOUS PERSON THERE EVER LIVED!" spat he, teeth clenched.

Red stared, wide-eyed, his tears falling quickly. He stuttered a few times, but before he could manage an audible sentence, Green turned on his heel and stalked out of the stable, dropping his shovel. Near the other side of the stable was Blue, watching, more shocked than amused for a moment. But then the shock turned to even more amusement as he snickered out loud, shaking his head, and proceeding to return to his work. This was one of the few times he wished the fairy were there with one of her interesting little remarks. That would totally complete the scene, just as it always did back in the old days.

"Yo, Red. I think you just got dumped," Blue commented when Red remained simply standing, shaking, the tears still flowing without sound.

Red's shoulders hunched together at Blue's words, and he trembled harder than ever. He brought his hands to his face and let out choked sobs at first, then screams, and finally, he fled the stable.

Blue watched him leave, then looked at the two abandoned shovels on the floor to the one in his hands. Grunting, he chucked it onto the floor.

"Dammit! Am I the only one around here working! I am NOT shoveling horse shit all by myself, no way!"

"Lazy, are ya? City boys are always lazy. Figures. Huh," a voice behind Blue stated mildly. Following the words was a shove dealt to the back of his head.

"HEY!" Blue spun around to see Missy standing behind him, brow raised, a bucket of eggs in one hand.

"Grrr...slang girl! Don't you fucking touch me! Now I'm gonna have to kick you in the nuts 'till you fall!"

"Don't got any nuts. I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed, an' --"

"HA! You're a girl? I thought you were too FLAT to be a girl, little miss 'no-boobs'!" Blue interrupted.

Missy stepped hard on Blue's foot and grabbed his neck as she continued on. Blue was, indeed, quite surprised by the girl's strength.

"AN' SECOND OF ALL, KICK ME ANYWHERE AN' YOU'LL GET WORSE THAN THIS, CITY BOY!" She squeezed harder, forcing Blue to struggle harder while fighting for air, and naturally, those were two things that were hard to do at the same time.

"Ah, as fun as this is to watch, let him go so we can watch him shovel that there crap," chuckled a newcomer. Blue (while turning blue) glanced to see Shadow come up beside Missy, also holding a bucket of eggs.

Missy shrugged.

"I s'pose yer right, Shadow." She released Blue and pushed him into a pile of horse poo.

"SICK, ASSHOLES!" he screamed as he quickly rolled out of the heap.

"Hahaha, serves you right for slacking off, dick hole!" Shadow snickered, gazing down at Blue with mocking red eyes. Missy stood next to him, smirking, visibly pleased with herself.

"DAMMIT, SHADOW, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT! YOU'RE STILL THE SAME DAMN DRUNK-DRUGGIE YOU ALWAYS WERE!" shouting Blue accusingly. He pointed a finger at Shadow.

Shadow appeared to be mildly surprised.

"Idiot. I'm not a drunk or a druggie anymore. I quit after that one time when y'all thought you killed me, remember?"

"Yeah, well...WELL...AN ALCOHOLIC IS ALWAYS CONSIDERED AN ALCOHOLIC, EVEN WHEN THEY QUIT, SO HA! DUFUS!"

Missy rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be an alcoholic than brain damaged. Yer mom smoke crack when she was pregnant with ya? Betcha she did! Or maybe she was retarded too, and ya got it from genetics! Or maybe the poor sorry ho who spawned ya dropped ya and yer head!" she crowed. She and Shadow shared a good laugh at the comment...at least until Missy was roughly seized at the wrist by Devika.

"What do you think you're doing, you scantily dressed little bitch? You do NOT talk about someone's mother that way!" Devika scolded loudly. Blue, Shadow, and Missy were all surprised to see how furious she was.

"He was askin' for it! Now let go, lady!" Missy snapped upon her recovery while trying to break free of Devika's grip. But Devika just tightened her grip and grabbed Missy's other wrist too, forcing the young girl to drop the bucket of eggs. Shadow and Blue continued to observe in shock.

"SHUT UP! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, GIRL, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU PICKING ON BLUE LIKE THAT AGAIN, HEAR ME?"

"Dammit, lady, what's yer fuckin' problem!"

"Come on, I have a NEW chore for you to do! Someone else can tend to those eggs later. NOW COME ON!"

And thus, Missy was dragged away.

Shadow turned to Blue, red eyes wide.

"Why is she so protective of you, man! She's protective of Vio like that, too!"

"How the hell should I know!" Since he had not a clue of what else he should be doing, Blue snatched up his shovel and continued with his previous task. He realized now that after all the frightening outbursts from various people on the ranch, shoveling crap wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Speaking of Vio," he grunted, glancing at Shadow over his shoulder, "Why the hell is HE the only one around here who doesen't have to do anything!"

Shadow was silent for a moment before he busied himself by picking up Missy's fallen bucket and putting in the eggs that had rolled away from it so Blue wouldn't see his pained face at the mention of his beloved.

"Because Vio's sick," he answered quietly.

"Well, DUH, I knew that. Isn't he an anorexic or something? And what else was going on with him...? Hmm...I think he said something about not being able to control himself or something. Your bitch's brain is fried, ya know."

Shadow instantly became alarmed. He knew nothing about what Blue was telling him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"What, you mean you don't know about Vio screwing himself up?"

"Huh...?"

"Damn you, I hate explaining things! You ain't getting another word outta me, bastard," Blue stated in finality with a nod. But Shadow, of course, was not about to give up that easily. He grabbed Blue by the hair and pulled.

"Tell me or I'll gay-rape you!" he threatened.

"AH! FINE!

After you finally died, Vio got real upset. You know, comfort eating all the time, bitching about just about how much life sucked, yaddah yaddah. It was pretty frickin' annoying, so we all told him to get some therapy or something. Only there ain't any therapists in Hyrule, so...he did what everyone did when they needed advice or therapy: bitched to Princess Zelda. I don't know what the hell she told him, but I figure it was somethin' like 'get a hobby' 'cause after that he started writing poems and junk, and cooled off about you dying an' all.

But then he got real obsessive about it. He wouldn't interact with anyone, he said that his writing was more important, that his poems meant things that only he knew and the rest of us didn't, and that they were super important and prophetical or something... But over time it got worse and worse, and he stopped eating just so he could write through meals. He hardly slept, just wrote. When all that started happening, he said that he didn't want to write anymore, but that he couldn't stop.

He stopped talking to the rest of us for the most part, and stopped protecting Hyrule with us. He was starting to get really skinny and pale, and Dad kept trying to convince him to stop writing, but Vio just told him he couldn't. He got really depressed again, and started crying a lot, which got really obnoxious at night 'cause I shared a room with him.

We took him to a bunch of doctors, but they didn't know what was causing all the problems, and just came to the conclusion that he was like, totally bonkers. Which, of course, we all had to end up agreeing to. Dad let it slip to Vio about how we all thought he was crazy, so then Vio started hating him and the rest of us, and stopped trying to tell us anything. He pretty much just made himself sicker and sicker, and yeah...that's it. So it all comes down to the fact that Vio is totally nuts, and is probably gonna end up in the looney bin. I thought that maybe if he had you back, he'd be better, but I guess not." Blue shrugged.

Shadow was stunned. Vio hadn't told him any of that. In fact, he hadn't explained anything to Shadow.

But what was with Blue calling Vio crazy? He didn't seem crazy to Shadow, just really exhausted and sickly. Though on the other hand, Shadow hadn't been able to spend as much time with him as he would have liked, what with all the farm chores there were to be done. The only time he really got to be with Vio was during the evenings and at night, so he didn't really know about what Vio did during the day, and just figured that he had spent it laying in bed.

"I...didn't know anything about that..." Shadow said. "Vio doesen't seem crazy..."

"Well, whatever. Think what you want. Now leave me to my shoveling."

Still befuddled over what he had just heard, Shadow absentmindedly picked up the buckets of eggs and left the stable.

_Jeez, everyone is acting sooo weird today. Well, weirder than usual. I now know I'd much rather be shoveling shit than being with the others_, Blue thought.

* * *

Sitting up against the posts that marked the entrance to the ranch was poor Red, sobbing, his face in his hands. He was pried from his crying, whining, bitching trance by a small tug at his legs. Red peered through his fingers to see Faunia's three year-old sister Caroline pulling at him, frowning. 

Red sniffled and wiped his eyes, forcing a smile for the little girl.

"Oh...Caroline...it's just you. Don't worry about me...I...I'll be ok... Or not..." Red shuddered as fresh tears came. Caroline cocked her head.

"You wouldn't understand...b-but you're so sweet and cute anyway. Someday, little Caroline, a man will break your heart...! U-unless, of course, you turn out...t-to be homosexual, like me...then it that case, it'll be a woman..." sniffled Red. "Don't you ever let anyone do that to you, Caroline! D-don't ever let them break your heart! S-STAY SINGLE, YOUNG CAROLINE!"

Caroline's brow furrowed, as she was unable to understand what the hell Red was talking about. But she then noticed Red's wallet poking out of his pants (and yes, Red changes his clothes).

"Money," she said, pointing to it and holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Money!"

"Caroline, aren't you listening to me? I'm t...trying to tell you my problems here...!" Red sobbed.

"Gimme yo money, foo'!" demanded Caroline.

Red's eyes widened.

"What did you just say to me!"

"Gimme yo' money!"

"Y-YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU MY INNERMOST FEELINGS, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MY WALLET! AND YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO TALK GANGSTA!"

Caroline pouted, and just as Red thought she was about to drop the subject, she pulled his wallet out of his pants and ran away.

"YOU LITTLE HO! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE _NOW_!" Red screamed, shaking his fist. But, of course, Caroline did not comply with the demand.

"What's the use...n-nobody loves me! NOBODY!"

Feeling lower than ever, not to mention wallet-less, Red flopped back on his back in the grass, staring up at the gray sky, brooding heavily. The ranch was the last place he wanted to be. He didn't want to be around anyone, Green especially.

Idea after idea rolled around in Red's head. There was no way in hell he was staying on the damn ranch, he knew that for sure. So naturally, the idea of leaving sprang to mind, but the ugly, scary rumors of the many enemies lurking in the shadows was a frightening prospect. Hyrule was where Red really wanted to be, of course, but without knowing where he was, how could he find his way back there? Back to Hyrule, with his father, at his home. What had become of it anyway?

_Everyone thinks I'm stupid and weak. Even Green must think I'm stupid, not to have noticed those wandering eyes he has! HA! I bet I could find my way home, all by myself!_ Red thought. That idea satisfied him.

He finally disregarded the tales of evil monsters and kidnapped goddesses, and wiping away the last of his tears, quietly crept to the house, trying his best to go unnoticed. He slipped inside quietly enough, but then there was the issue of the creaky old stairs. Walking delicately on his toes, Red ascended them in perfect silence.

He quietly complimented himself on his stealth -- until he tripped over Missy, knelt on the floor with a toothbrush and a bucket of suds.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" She looked around wildly for a moment and spotted Red.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin', queer boy? I'm busy!"

Red, still a little shaken from the surprise of tripping over Missy, allowed his gaze to wander questioningly to the bucket and toothbrush.

"Missy, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'! That crazy Devika bitch is makin' me wash all the floors with my toothbrush!"

"Why?"

Missy shook her head, groaned, and continued her work.

"Forget it. Don't even ask..." she grumbled.

Red saw that as a sign she was done with the conversation, so he eagerly jumped up and scampered into his bedroom, relieved at the fact that Missy hadn't questioned him on what he was doing.

After entering his, Green's, and Blue's room, Red couldn't help but look at Green's things. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the bad emotions they triggered, and eased some of his pain by tossing most of Green's things out the window. There wasn't much to throw out though: only the things that Faunia and Pa had given them. After all, they had come to Termina pretty much empty-handed, except for Vio, who had brought his odd writings.

After picking up what little he had, Red went down to the cellar to grab a sack to carry everything in along with some food and several canteens. After leaving the house, he stopped to fill his canteens at the well, and finally left the ranch, venturing into the eerie, pregnant calm of Termina's fields...

* * *

Things were not calm for the pregnant Zelda, however. She was determind, on a mission: she had to find out what Braeden needed her pregnant for. And she was quite bitter over the fact that he succeeded. 

Zelda recalled Braeden mentioning that he was staying in the bedroom at the very top of the castle. She prayed he wasn't there now, but she had last seen him wasting his time doing "Braeden things" down in the throne room, so there was quite a bit of room to hope that he would not catch her snooping around in his stuff. No one was to know what she was doing, and that was finding out as much as she could about the mysterious Prince of Ny-Potho, as Braeden claimed to be. Not even Serefina could know about this -- she would merely scold Zelda for over-exerting herself while pregnant. Serefina could be quite protective, and she was now especially.

Zelda made the exhausting climb up many, many flights of stairs to reach the floor of the top bedroom. When she had finished the journey, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Being pregnant made everything much harder, and she was only about a month along. She cursed Braeden a hundred times over, impregnating her with a child that she didn't even want.

After her rest, Zelda briskly walked down the hall to the only bedroom on the high floor. The top floor was rarely used. There was something creepy about it.

At last, she reached it: the top bedroom. The door was heavy, and it took a great deal of strength on Zelda's part to push it open. She figured Serefina would just have a cow if she saw her straining herself so much...

The princess entered the room, taking great care to leave the door open. It sure was eerie in the bedroom... Yet it was where she needed to be. Braeden obviously used the room as his own, for the bed was unkempt and his belongings were strewn all over the place. Quickly, without any hesitation whatsoever, Zelda began to pry into Braeden's private life, sifting through everything he owned.

The minutes passed by, and still Zelda found out almost nothing of any importance aside from the fact that Braeden was complete and utter slob. But that wasn't exactly valuable information. Most of what he owned was tossed carelessly on the floor. She had, of course, checked everything on the floor and in the drawers. Nothing. There had to be SOMETHING she could find out about him...

But then it hit her -- the one place she hadn't looked. Zelda's eyes wandered to the skirt of the king-sized bed.

"Under the bed..." she murmured to herself, quickly getting down on her knees, lifting the bed skirt and continuing the frenzied search. It was dark under the bed, making it hard to see. Suddenly, something burning hot touched Zelda's hand, and she recoiled, backing away from the bed quickly. Then, a gust of wind seemed to blow the bedskirt, sending out a sheet of old paper with something written on it. Zelda, cautious at first, began reading it. It said:

_Puissance Immortelle_

_Combined flesh and blood of the Light Princess and caster_

_Bones of a sinner from the North Church_

_Blood of the Six_

_Sacrifice the first requirement; let it boil and simmer with the other two on the full moon._

Princess Zelda read it over several times. What did it all mean? All she really understood was the part about the Light Princess and the spell's caster. Braeden must be the caster, and she knew she was the said princess. She would ponder more over it later. Deciding that no one else could know about her finding it for now, Zelda quickly tucked it away in her dress.

Suddenly, a noise caught her attention. Zelda jumped, and then looked to her left to see that a window had flown open to reveal the dismal sky. The heavy curtains blew in the winds of an impending storm.

"What the...? But...that's a heavy window. That's fucked up," the princess murmured to herself. She hesitantly got up and closed the window. But when she had just barely finished the task, a male voice hissed her name...

"Zelda..."

Zelda spun around, expecting to see Braeden. He wasn't there, and it wasn't his voice anyway. Maybe she was hearing things? But then the heavy door slammed shut, causing Zelda to issue a scream. She flung herself at it and tried to pry it open, but it would not budge. She pounded it with her fists.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she cried to no one.

"Zelda..." hissed the voice again.

Zelda swallowed, her heart thumping, and slowly turned around to look back at the room. The skirt of the bed ruffled, and Zelda's heart skipped a beat. An odd whispering sound filled her ears. Zelda was rooted to the spot by her fear, able to only look at the moving bedskirt. Then something slipped out from underneath it... Princess Zelda's vision swam, for she was dizzy from fright and pregnancy, and when her eyes were able to focus again, she saw that the something was a mask... A strange, heart-shaped mask with big, terrible, staring eyes, and a dark aura.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!" she screeched, pulling and pounding madly at the door.

"Zelda, come here..." whispered the voice again. Zelda could now tell it was coming from the mask. She looked back at the door, then back at the mask. Did it just move closer!

The whispering noise in her ears intensified, and then the mask shouted her name. Truly blinded by fear, Zelda just shut her eyes and screamed. She gave the door another yank, and it finally opened. She fell forward -- right into the arms of Serefina.

"AAH! Oh, Princess...! It's just you! Where have you been! Did you come up here all by yourself! You shouldn't be making the climb up these stairs in your condition!" exclaimed Serefina, breathless.

Zelda steadied herself on Serefina, and once she was stable, she silently raced down the hall back towards the stairs. She was in a desperate frenzy to leave the top floor. She wanted to be anywhere but there -- anywhere away from the mask.

Serefina chased after Zelda, confused and worried.

"Princess, what's wrong!"

But Zelda didn't look back. She wouldn't look back until Braeden's bedroom was a good few floors away.


	6. The Land of Illusions

_**Sorry it's so late, and that it's so short... But hey, I've been busy with friends, pools, and parties. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please review.**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 6 -- The Land of Illusions**_

"Oh, goddesses...! If he's out there, he...he's doomed! Please, look around again!" Faunia cried, frantically searching the ranch for a trace of Red.

"Damn you, bitch! This is the opportunity we've been waiting for -- Red is GONE," Blue snapped, stopping her in her tracks.

"I don't care!" Faunia tried to break free. "It is a custom of chivalry NOT to have your houseguests eaten by monsters!"

A click of a door sounded, and the search party turned to see Missy step out of the house, looking haggard and harassed. She said, "It's done...I've cleaned yer whole frickin' floor with my toothbrush."

Faunia stopped struggling to free herself of Blue so she could look at Missy and ask, "What? Why did you clean my floor with your toothbrush?"

"Because, bitch, that damn woman with the baby made me do it for insulting HIM!" An accusing finger was pointed at Blue, who flicked her off.

"Well, nevermind that! Red's gone missing, we have to find him before he DIES!"

Missy gazed blankly at Faunia for a moment before saying, "Well, then he's freed himself of this hell hole. Lucky, cheap, gay bastard..." Grumbling to herself, she turned and stalked back into the house.

"Hey...! Aw, man... We could sure use her help. But anyway, where are Green and Shadow? We could get them to help!" said Faunia, turning back to Blue.

"Last I heard, Shadow went to see Vio, and Green went to find where you keep your panties and --"

"What?"

"...Nothing. Why, are you suspicious of me for telling him where your underclothes are?"

"N-no, I didn't accuse you of that... But...did you...?"

Blue shoved Faunia back and raised his foot.

"That's it! One more word, and I'll kick you in the nuts!"

"I don't have nuts!"

"One more word..."

"Blue -- OOOWWW!" Faunia's knees buckled as Blue kicked her. And kicked her again. And again. And again, until --

"BLUE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP KICKING HER!" Green pulled him away from behind.

"Why are you kicking Faunia, you prick!" he demanded.

"Humph...she was askin' for it. She was all accusin' me of telling you where she keeps her panties," Blue answered defensively.

"You're a dumbass. And what was all the yelling about?"

Faunia rose to her feet and approached.

"Red has gone missing..." she explained, her eyes round with anxiety.

"What? Oh -- oooohhhh... Maybe he ran off 'cause of what happened earlier..." said Green thoughtfully.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I told him it was over."

"Jeez, isn't he a little too unstable to handle that?" questioned Blue mildly.

"Maybe. But screw him, he was annoying," snorted Green, walking away dismissively. To Faunia, it seemed he was also rather...angry?

* * *

"Vio?" Shadow quietly slipped into his, Vio's, and Missy's room. "You're awake?"

Vio was sitting on the bed, playing with Devika's baby son, Dixon. He looked up at Shadow when he entered, and pulled a small smile on his too-thin face.

"Oh, Shadow...hey." They kissed and Shadow sat down on the bed. He looked at Dixon, who looked back at him with big, curious blue eyes. Was it Shadow's imagination, or did he look a lot like Vio and the others?

"Um, yeah... Uhhh...Vio? Blue told me some stuff about you."

Vio turned to look at Shadow in such a way that made him cringe.

"What did he say?" he asked softly.

Shadow tried to act casual. "Oh, you know, just the usual stuff about how you hear voices or something and starve yourself and write freaky poetry. Nothing abnormal."

Silence. But then Vio replied in a loud voice that made Shadow jump, "Why the hell would he tell you something like that!"

"Well, you weren't telling me what was wrong with you, and I was curious... But is it true?"

"No..." Vio looked away, trying to hide his expressive eyes that would betray the words.

"Um, you're like...lying. I can tell, I know you... Vio, just what is going on?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"I won't," Shadow protested, turning Vio's face toward him. "Now, are you hearing voices or what?"

"...They're spirits, I think. And they tell me the future," Vio answered reluctantly.

Shadow blinked and let go of Vio. _Ok..._ he thought, _That's pretty creepy._

"See? Now you hate me for it," said Vio.

"What? I don't hate you, babe! It's just that --"

"Don't call me babe! Sounds like a girl's petname."

"Ok... But I don't hate you. I just...er...don't really understand..." Shadow said.

Vio seized up some of his haunted works from the bed and thrust them at Shadow.

"Go ahead. I'm waiting for you to understand," he snapped.

Shadow read through some of the poems. They were a little disturbing, and graphic, but very meaningful...powerful.

"These are good poems, Vio."

"Would YOU think they were so good if you couldn't stop writing them!"

Shadow gazed at Vio, studying him. He looked angry, but a defensive kind of angry...

"You mean you're losing sleep over _these_?" Shadow asked, holding up the poems. He found it rather hard to believe.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way... I can't control myself. I have to write them, and I can't stop until that strange hold is released on me," Vio explained in harsh tones. A sad, desperate look came to his eyes as he added more gently, "Shadow, they're making me sick. I feel like some link to another world, and I don't wanna be... Literally, this is killing me."

Shadow shuddered. "Killing you...? Vio, you're not going to die."

"I will if someone doesen't help me!"

"_I'll _help you... What is it I can do?"

"I DON'T KNOW..." Vio wailed loudly. Shadow jumped back a little, and Dixon started to cry. Hastily, Vio lifted the child to soothe him.

Shadow really didn't know what to do. Vio didn't seem like a crazy person... And spiritual links and crap like that were fairly common in the Zelda world. And that poetry didn't seem like something Vio would write on his own, he just wasn't like that...was he?

Not knowing what else to say, Shadow softly offered the words "I'm sorry" and embraced his boyfriend, who still held the baby in his arms. Vio blushed. And naturally, at such a scene, Faunia burst in.

"O-oh...did I interrupt a...something?" she asked, blushing and covering her eyes.

"No. Why, do gay relationships piss you off?" Shadow asked challengingly.

"No, not at all!" Faunia replied haughtily, taking her hand away from her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Vio asked.

A panicked look lit the features of Faunia's face. She said, "Red has gone missing! We must find him, or he could wind up worse than dead!"

"Oh. Terrible," Shadow snorted, pulling Vio's head to his chest in another embrace.

"You...don't care?" The young ranch girl seemed stunned.

"Nope," said Shadow.

"Not really," Vio stated.

"What if he's in real danger now? Don't you want to do anything heroic?"

Shadow yawned. "I dunno, maybe. I guess I could use the exercise if I feel like it."

Displeased with the answer, Faunia turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"She's annoying..." Shadow muttered, forcefully kissing Vio.

"Yeah, but she's a nice girl," was Vio's distant reply. He let Shadow kiss him continuously, but his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!" Red squealed. He pulled at the bars of his cage as the hundreds of Redeads, Stalchildren, and Stalfos warriors that had captured him dragged his cage across a valley until they reached a kingdom.

Red was now a prisoner. He had been captured by an army of deadish creatures, which explained why he was where he was at that moment. But now, he hadn't a clue as to what they were going to do to him.

"W-what do you want with me!" Red sobbed. The creatures all turned to gaze at him.

"It depends on what Stalfos King wants to do with you. We just wanna rape you," said the nearest Redead. The other creatures nodded in agreement and cheered.

"Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape!" they chanted.

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED BY YOU!" screamed Red.

"Why not! You're gay -- that's obvious by the way you scream. So don't you like being sodomized?" a Stalchild asked.

Red glared fiercely at his captors and snapped, "Excuse me! Do you have some stereotype about the gays!"

"We just thought y'all liked it in the ass."

Red snorted. "Tch...well, we do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're icky dead things, that's the problem!"

A rather important looking Stalfos said, "Humph! You are a defiant little bastard. When Stalfos King gets here, he will not like you!"

"Yeah! Not like you!" the other undead cried out.

"Um...who's Stalfos King?" asked Red, puzzled.

"He's only the coolest, most awesome leader in the world!" the same Stalfos replied.

Red thought, _Wait...didn't Faunia say something about a Stalfos King when she was talking about that Oni/Fierce Deity guy and Hate?_

But suddenly, the ground shook with the sounding approach of something heinously huge. Everyone grew silent, and Red trembled.

"What's that?" he squeaked.

A humongous, super-duper-duper huge Stalfos lumbered into view. All the undead creatures began to cheer. Red pretty much assumed that this huge, spooky thing was Stalfos King, so he started screaming.

"Ahoy there!" greeted the beast once he was before them all. The creatures bowed at his giant feet.

"Ahoy, Stalfos King!" they said in unison.

Red curled into a tiny ball and peered at the king with scared blue eyes. Stalfos King finally spotted him.

"What's this?" he boomed.

"A prisoner!" his subjects answered excitedly.

"We want to rape him!" one of them cried out. The other began cheering, and Red let out another wail.

"Please, don't! I don't want any sex! I just got out of a bad relationship!"

"Ooh's" rustled through the army, and they all looked at Red.

"A bad relationship, you say? We love to hear about such drama. Confide in us," said Stalfos King.

* * *

"And THAT is how my relationship came to a tragic end..." Red finished dramatically.

"Ooh, what a bastard! You are so brave, Red, for putting up with him as long as you did!" someone called from the crowd.

Stalfos King rose to his feet and said, "Yeah, man, you were awesome. But I'm still going to let them sodomize you."

"WHAT! After all that!"

"Well, sorry. But since he dumped you, doesen't that make you wanna sleep with a whole bunch of other people and stuff to make him jealous?"

Red considered this. It actually sounded rather...sensible...

"Oh...I didn't think of it that way," he said thoughtfully. "Well, if you put it like that, then go ahead and sodomize me."

Everyone said "yay". And the sodomizing began.

When they had all finished fucking Red, the undead, Stalfos King, and Red settled down for beer and cigars. Being a prisoner really wasn't so bad after all.

"That was so good..." Red gasped, taking a swig of beer. "You guys aren't half bad."

"Yeah, we know," said Stalfos King, "And now we officially dub you a slut. Congratulations." Everyone bowed to Red.

"Aw, thanks guys..." Red wiped away a tear.

"Sodomizing again, are we, Stalfos King?" coldly inquired the voice of a newcomer. Everyone turned to see a tall, handsome man, with tan skin, white hair, with red and white paint on his face. He wore a tunic under armor, which suited his muscular body ever so nicely.

_OMFG, he is so sexy... _Red thought dreamily.

If Stalfos King had eyes, surely his gaze would've been cold. But his voice sure was when he stiffly said, "Oni Link."

Red looked back at Oni Link. The gazes of Stalfos King's people were right along with him, as they looked curiously from their king to this other grand deity.

"For what purpose have you intruded on my lands?" asked Stalfos King.

In his hot and sexy voice, Oni replied, "To tell you to release your prisoner." He eyed Red.

"WHAT! Why! I feel important when I have prisoners, you know that! Why take that happiness away from me!"

"If you want to lure Hate to your realm, then go ahead. Keep him, I insist. But when that thing comes looking for this lost human, hell will break loose in your domain. Is that what you want?"

"You're just taking orders from those stupid goddesses you have prisoner, aren't you! Did they win you over with their feminine charms!" sneered Stalfos King.

"No, but they did alert me to the fact that you have a prisoner. It doesen't take a genius to know that no good will come of keeping the human, Stalfos King," Oni replied blankly.

Stalfos King snorted and looked away. "You know nothing. Be gone with you."

"Fine...I will leave. But I suggest you heed my warning, or Hate will be looking for you."

Red stared at Oni, wide-eyed. Was he really being tracked by the worst demon known to man?


End file.
